The Sands of Time
by wolflovers6
Summary: Alex is running out of time, her wolf form is slowly taking over. Many decisions are going to be made, Is Christian and Kayla going to be together? Is Alex going to prevent something that sets off a chain of events? Read to find out. DISCONTINUED
1. I'm Running Out of Time

This is the start of story three of Kayla and Alex. I hope you people like it.

* * *

*2 years later* (Alex POV)

I ran through the woods undetected, every day my wolf form getting more natural than my human form. I was so scared; would one day I would transform into a wolf and when I tried to turn back I can't. It has been two years since I have spoken to our ghost of a mother, and my human form slipping away. I already shift to my wolf form without meaning to. But my instincts haven't bothered me for about a year. I think I might have overcome that. If I wasn't the leader of the Tribe, I would stop using my wolf form altogether. But there is one thing I haven't done yet, I still haven't told Danny.

I ran back to the clearing, and took in my surroundings. The clearing was buzzing with warriors sparring with each other. I saw some of the female wolves in a corner just talking. And the elders were gossiping about whatever. Charlie just recently joined the elders, a buck got his antlers into Charlie's eyes so he went blind. But he was young still, if Martona can heal his eyes, I have no doubt that he would go back to his job of writing down laws.

"Alex." Danny's human voice sounded behind me.

I concentrated hard and I reverted back to my human self, "Yeah Danny." I turned to him, smiling.

"How was your patrol?" He came and put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him, half expecting to see his sky-blue eyes, but instead I saw his emerald green. The last time I saw his eyes were blue was when the luner eclipse took place two years ago. My dark saphirre eyes and brown and blond hair was back too and I saw how I remembered before I became a wolf. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Kayla and I never went with the wolf, Cole, and we lived human lives. I would be 24 years old and I wouldn't have to worry about staying in my wolf form.

"It was fine, nothing to report out of the ordinary. More humans on the west end of the border, but nothing else." I replied.

"That's good, but I need to do something today in town, and I'll be back later." He kissed the top of my forehead and he walked into the shadows of the woods and he disappeared.

"Well, that seemed like when Edward left Bella in _New Moon_." I commented, but then I started to laugh.

"Hey those are good books!" Someone shouted, "Team Edward!"

"..." I had nothing to say to that.

Then without me thinking to, I became a wolf again. 'Crap!' I growled. I just became a wolf at the most inconveniant time. I forced myself to revert back and I went to talk to Martona.

"Martona?" I called into her den.

"Ah, Alex. What brings you here?" Martona's smiling face appeared from behind her table.

"I need your help." I said, and I'm sure I looked pathetic.

"I know why too, your powers are draining away the mortal energy it feeds off of." Martona explained.

I was shocked; "How did you know about that?" I hissed.

She laughed and went back to mixing medicines, "Sweetie, I know these things. You really can't keep anything from me."

"So, how do I stop it?" I pressed for further information.

"The only way to can stop the draining of your mortal energy is to go back in time and prevent your past self from coming here. That should prevent all of the past chain events leading up to now." Martona stopped mixing herbs and turned to me, "But you need your sister to do this, and you have to agree on this together."

"I don't like this option though, I love the ability to become a wolf, to feel the freedom." I protested.

"But you don't have much time, the longer you wait the more wolf characteristics your human form takes on." Martona warned.

I was confused, this has never happened before, "Like what?"

"You'll start growing fur on your body or you'll have fangs at first. This doesn't happen that often, but at some point in every wolf's life they start giving up their human form. But it's very little and it doesn't happen for a very long time."

I looked down at the floor, I don't want to lose this wonderful ability, and I'm sure that Kayla won't want to do this either. She must like being the queen of her own island. I will speak to her about it. "I'll talk to Kayla, but I doubt that we will do this. I might end up just losing my human form." I told Martona.

"I just have the feeling that your choice will come tomorrow."

"What do you mean Martona?"

"You might start gaining the characteristics tomorrow." Martona was sad. "I never got to ask you, how did you obtain these powers?"

"I was being held prisoner and my dad came to me in a dream and told me I would need them so he gave them to me." I explained.

Martona smiled wistfully, "Charles, I should have known. He does thing that he thinks will help others, but he doesn't realize that it does more harm than good."

I was quiet.

"You should go to Kayla and speak to her tomorrow. You might need your rest." Martona suggested.

I nodded and backed out of the den and walked to the castle to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up because of an uncomfortable feeling in my mouth. I looked at the clock and saw it was eight in the morning though and Danny was already out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready to go to Kayla's island today. I grabbed my toothbrush and when I opened my mouth I knew immediatly why my mouth felt uncomfortable. I had 2 inch fangs where my human canine teeth were the day before, and the same was on the bottom only they were an inch. I brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I left Danny a letter saying I was going to visit Kayla, and I became a wolf and ran into the woods, hopefully the portal from when Kayla last visited was still open. I sighed in relief when it was. I took a deep breath and dove through the portal.

* * *

Alex is running out of time, she needs a lot of help. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Sands of Time._


	2. More Than Friends?

"Alex your here... again." I said

"Kayla, I found a way to fix my problem."

"Great... how?" I really could care less... but I tried not to act like it.

"We can go back in time andmake sure that we never followed Cole."

"No... I won't lose my friends."

"But, our human forms-"

"Your powers are over powering you... mine are just like a peice of clothes that I wear. Only you have problems, not me."

"Kayla..."

"I can't help you with everything... you know."

"Fine..." She sighed

_I know what can help her! If you take Mist from the magical mist pond and a unicorn's horn, you can heal her._

I help up a small potion. I ran up to Alex and handed it to her. "I don't know if it could fix you, but it might slow the proccess."

"Thanks."

* * *

_I could really use an adventure. Myabe i'll go visit some friends._

I grabbed my stuff and took a portal to the wolf clearing. I saw Christian and grabbed him from behind. I took him the clearing that I fought the vampire in.

He turned around. "Kayla. A simple lets go somwhere wouldn't have been good?"

"Sorry..." I took a deep breath "Christian, there are still some things that I would like to know about being a vampire."

"Ok... like what?"

We both sat down. "Like... how would you kiss someone? Wouldn't the sharp teeth get in the way?"

"I actually don't know. Why did want to kiss me or something?"

My eyes got really wide and I turned completly red. "NO! I was just curious."

He laughed. "You know you can be really funny at times."

"Uhh... thanks."

"So... is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"That's all... the question just came into mind yesterday, and I thought who better to ask than a vampire."

"Kayla why don't we take a walk?" He suggested

"Ok."

We both got up and started down a path in the woods. We walked in silence.

"Uh... Kayla."

"Yeah?"

He held up our hands. "Sorry..." I pulled my hand away.

_I never even noticed that we were holding hands... I must have taken his without thinking._

"I don't really care if we hold hands... I just wanted to make sure that you knew."

"Thanks..." I turned away from him.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and tripped (and fell). I landed on top of Christian.

I quickly got off of him and helped him up. "S-sorry."

"That's ok."

He made me so nervous, I didn't know why. I never got nervous around a boy before...

_Is it possible that I like him more than a friend? No! Christian and I are only friends... nothing more._

"Kayla are you ok."

"W-what?"

"You stopped walking."

"S-sorry... I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about."

"You!" I said without thinking. I put my hand over my mouth.

"What about me?"

I pulled my hand off my mouth. "Christian, would you say that we are more than just friends?"

"That's up to you."

_I Think I realize that; I always wanted to be more than friends. What should I do? I guess I should tell him..._

I took a deep breath. "Christian, look at the squirrel!"

"Yeah... it's nice."

_Why does everything have to be so difficult?_

"Christian..."

I couldn't speak. I fell unconcious.

* * *

I woke up next to Christian. We were lying in some meadow. Christian looked at me.

"Kayla are you ok?"

I couldn't answer before I passed out again.

* * *

Are Kayla and Christian finally a couple? Read Kayla's next chapter to find out. Please R&R


	3. Creating an Alternate Universe

Time to bring things in my way. I'm going to have a long chapter here.

* * *

Kayla told me the properties of the mist from the mist pond before, and it didn't do crap to slow down the changes. She could have left me in the past. I knew what I had to do, and I will just stop myself from meeting Cole. I just need to find the right portal. I ran back into the wolf clearing to take in my surroundings. All of the hurt, and worry will go down the drain like it wasn't there. I will finally have a normal life, and hopefully with Danny. I don't know about Danny though, will he still go with Kayla to the wolf clearing? This will be the last time I see this place, and the last time I will become a wolf. I became human and the mist may not have slowed the changes, but it reversed them enough to not make them noticeable. I located Danny and he saw me, he ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I almost started to cry on his shoulder, but I wouldn't let him know what will be going on. I looked up into his clear green eyes. I knew the next time I would see him, his eyes would be sky blue. Or that would be my theory. I pulled his head down to have his lips meet mine.

We stood there for about five minutes, and everyone but him thought something was wrong. He let go.

"What was that for?" He was smiling.

I felt my throat get tight, and I knew I was doing the right thing. "I just want you to know how much I love you and that it won't ever change." I hugged him tighter.

"Um, okay, but you could do this in our room and not around our tribe-mates." Danny chuckled.

"I know, I'll see you tonight. I have a couple things to do." I told him.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He kissed me and he walked away.

I nodded and I ran up to Martona again.

"What did Kayla say?" She didn't even turn around.

"She's not going to do it, but I am."

She turned around, shock on her face. "You will create a paradox in the time line."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You are going to prevent yourself from coming but not Kayla. You want to have your own normal life. Then the Paradox will construct itself into an Alternate Universe, which means right now will stay right now. And nothing in the past will change in this universe." Martona was pleased.

"And if Kayla comes by tonight, please inform her that she'll be too late. And that I didn't mess with her future, only mine." I pleaded.

"But remember, yours and Kayla's futures intertwine at places, so you need to be careful on what you do in the past. Don't sever your ties with her, but strengthen them."

I nodded, "I will, and in the off chance that we will meet again, I will see you." I turned away and started walking.

"You will be leaving Danny by himself you know that right?" Martona called after me.

"I know, and if he comes up here, tell him what was going on with me and that this was my only option." I whispered, "And tell him I love him."

I shifted into my wolf form and ran through the valley of portals, I looked through each one until I saw a younger Kayla and I walking though the drenching rain. I stood back and leaped through.

* * *

The rain was blasting through my thick fur, I thought that this wouldn't happen again, but someone was talking behind me.

'Who are you?' Cole's voice was merely a curiosity.

I turned around, 'I'm Alexandra, one of the two co-leaders, from the future.'

I saw surprise in his eyes, 'You are one of the two girls I'm bringing back to the tribe.'

'Don't take my younger self, I'm losing my human form right now and I don't want her to go through the same thing I am going through.' I pleaded.

'But it will be against your mother's wishes.' he protested.

I laughed dryly, 'She brings us nothing but trouble in the near future.'

'So only Kaitlin?' He asked.

'She will fit in better than I will. I went through a time where Kayla left for five years, where I was severely depressed. And my husband, Danny, was the new co-leader.' I explained.

'You have a husband?'

'He was once a human, but he became a wolf for my benefit. I don't want him to be around lies and people who don't like him.' I was sad; talking about Danny was ripping my heart out.

'So, as my leader, you want me to only bring Kaitlin to the tribe?'

'Yes, so only you bring Kayla, I will go with you and have Alex follow me. But you need to talk to them.' I said.

He dipped his head, and ran to our younger selves with me behind him. I saw the moonlight break through the clouds and we stopped in front of them. They looked so naive.

"What the heck are they?" I heard Kayla's whispered awe.

I saw my own innocence in my face looking back at me, it felt weird.

'You two, we need to talk to you.' Cole said.

"Who are you?" I/she asked fearfully.

'I am Cole, the temporary leader of the tribe.' He replied.

'We would like to speak to you to privately.' I added.

"You won't hurt us will you?" Kayla asked.

I laughed, "No, we wouldn't do that at all."

"I believe you." I/Alex said to me.

"You seriously believe these two?" Kayla was in disbelief.

"There is something about the black one that feels familiar. I don't know what it is."

"Okay, if you believe them, then I will too. Only because you are my best friend." Kayla agreed.

I pulled Alex/me aside and I became human in front of her. It was like looking into a mirror.

"You look like me!" She/I almost screamed.

"Shhhh! I am you!" I shushed her.

"How?" she narrowed her eyes.

"From the future, and trust me you don't want to go with Cole and Kayla." I advised her.

"Time travel is possible?"

I smirked at her, "Only with the right portal."

We laughed at the same time, "So why don't you want me to go?"

"Lot's of bad things will happen, but the most recent is that you will start to lose your human form." I was sad.

"What!" She was shocked.

"Yeah, and don't worry Danny likes you back." I fed her the greatest thing that happened to me.

I saw her/me blush, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you anything else. I just want you to go home after Kayla leaves." I told her/me.

"Okay, I will and only because you are me and uhhhhhh. I'm confused." She scratched her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm confused too." I said.

We walked back to where Cole and Kayla were talking. "Get a head start, we'll meet you there."

Kayla and Cole nodded, she climbed up onto him and they disappeared into the woods.

"We're not going though." I/she looked worried.

"No, you are going home." I became a wolf and had her climb on.

I ran in the woods until we came to our house. I had her climb off and she went inside.

"Goodbye." I whispered once I became human.

I felt myself fading away until everything went black.

* * *

It might seem confusing, but I looked up paradoxes and how they worked and thats what i put into my story. It might seem familiar because you people who have read the story from the very beginning know what's going on. They just left the new years party.


	4. KAYLA IS DEAD!

Alex never went to the wolf clearing. Which not only changed her life but changed Kayla's too. Here's how; Kayla never had second thoughts about killing Christian... So they never ran away. Which means Kayla never got her sword and was defenseless against the vampires. Instead of her killing them they killed her along with the rest of the wolves. KAYLA IS DEAD!

* * *

I woke up in a field filled with flowers. I was wearing a white dress and was some what ghostly. "Where am I?"asked out loud.

"You're in the afterlife, Kaitlin you're dead." I heard my mothers voice before I saw her.

She entered as a human. She looked similar to me but her eyes were blue.

"What do you meen? How did I die?" I was kind of in a panic mode

She held up a mirror which showed me fighting vampires. If there was one thing that I wished I never saw it would be me dying.

"I should write a letter and tell Alex."

"No... After all she did this."

"What do you meen 'she did this'?"

The picture on the mirror changed, it showed alex going back in time so that she never went with me to the clearing. Then the picture on the mirror changed again it showed me in a field with that vampire that I killed.

"This was your life before Alexandra went back in time."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she only cares about herself. You told her not to go back in time but she didn't listen, she didn't even stop to think about twhat would happen to you."

Tears fell from my eyes. "I can't believe it... she might as well as killed me herself. Now she's living a happy life on earth and i'm dead. It's all because of her."

* * *

I spent hours looking at the mirror, seeing the life that Alex took from me. Because of her there were no more wolves left on earth.

As it looked from the mirror; I almost had a boyfriend... one that I really cared for. I couldn't help it I had to tell Alex. I picked up up a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Alex,_

_I am writing to you from the spirit world... so in other words i'm dead. It's all because of you, you need to find a way to go back in time and make sure that you do go with me to the wolf clearing. Please... I don't like being dead._

_-Kayla_

I sent the letter down to earth, hoping that she got it. _Alex my life depends on you... literally._


	5. Mistakes

Bright sunlight entered my sight even though my eyes were closed. I opened them to see many figures in this meadow. _Not again._ I've been having dreams since eight years after Kayla left. I didn't know why, but somehow I knew they were important.

"Help us." The figures cried, many of them were in the bodies of wolves and many were human. I shook my head and they went away. I was awakened not only by my dream, but by the alarm.

"Ugh!" I groaned, I still hated getting up at seven, even though it was a job.

"Alex.." An alluring voice spoke softly.

I rolled over to see the greatest man ever, Danny. "Danny..." I mimicked. But when I looked at him, something seemed wrong. Then I had a vision of a younger Danny, the Danny I fell in love with, with bright green eyes. I shook it away and smiled at my fiance.

"How are you this morning?" His lips grazed my ear lobe.

"Tired. I don't want to go to work." I protested lightly. I gave up and sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, working after college. Not fun." He agreed.

"No, college was worse than this, I had to work and go to school." I pointed out.

Danny deliberated this, "Well, I can see where you're coming from."

I raised an eyebrow, but I got out of bed and put on my uniform I laid out the night before. I walked into the bathroom and got ready. I looked into the mirror and I almost screamed; my hair looked black with gray tipping all over the place. Also, my eyes were the brightest blue I have ever seen. But when I blinked, my eyes and hair were back to normal. I don't know what's going on with me, am I going crazy? I finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom.

Danny assesed my expression when I came out. "Alex, are you okay? You look as pale as a ghost."

I nodded, "Yeah, I just thought that I saw a spider in there." I lied.

"Well, you don't like spiders." He mused, tolerant amusement touching his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the house and into my car. I backed out of the driveway and when I looked into the passenger seat, I saw a folded piece of paper. I stopped on the side of the road where the last time I saw Kayla and opened it up.

_Alex,_

_I am writing to you from the spirit world... so in other words i'm dead. It's all because of you, you need to find a way to go back in time and make sure that you do go with me to the wolf clearing. Please... I don't like being dead._

_-Kayla_

"What the-?" I read over the letter about five more times before I gave up. _What wolf clearing? Kayla is dead? She needs me to bring her back from the dead?_ I shook my head and parked the car in the parking space in a gas station. I got out and I walked across the street to where I saw Kayla last and when she disappeared with the six foot silver wolf eight years ago. I tied mt sneakers and walked into the woods. I felt like I was being guided to where I needed to go. There was gusts of wind and paths opening up for me so I could get to where I needed to go.

But as I got further into the woods, the more skeletens I saw. They were shaped like wolves, and next to the wolf bodies I saw half decomposing people. "What went on here?" I walked until I knew that I passed some type of border.

I heard leaves crunch all around me.

"Who's there?" I shouted, and I got into a fighting stance that I never thought I knew.

'Who are you?' A hostile voice was in my mind.

"My name is Alexandra Montgomery, soon to be Alex Williams." I said, fear creeping into my voice.

'_The _Alexandra?' The voice was astonished.

"...Um.." I didn't know what to say.

'Must be!' A new voice entered my mind.

'It has to be, anybody else would be blocked from coming in.'

Then two giant wolves came out of the shadows. One Tan and one Brown wolf. I looked warily at them, I saw a wolf like this before and he took Kayla from me. "What do you want from me?"

'It is her, Cole said that she didn't want to come and when the Vampires attacked, he never got a chance to get her and give her wolf form back to her.' The tan wolf looked at his companion.

"Okay, hold up. I am a giant wolf like you two?" I was in disbelief.

They nodded.

"Okay, you two are crazy, there is no way I could be like that. I think I would have noticed." I was sarcastic now. "I am a 24 year old woman, you think I would be old for believing in this." I turned to walk away, but the wolves blocked my path.

'You need to come with us.' The tan one was pleading now.

I sighed in experation, "Fine, I will come with you." I walked behind the wolves until we came to a large clearing.

'Here we are.' The Brown wolf said.

Now I was really freaked out, another vision took place, one where there was life buzzing around and wolves with their families, and I looked down and saw I was a wolf too. But when I blinked, everything was quiet and barren. The once bright green grass was dead, and all life seemed dead. But what caught my attention, was the big pond in the middle of the clearing. I walked forward without thinking, and my heart necklace began to glow. The closer I got the brighter the necklace got until I was completly enveloped in the light.

* * *

I felt everything come back to me, memories, battle stratigies, the shock of the powers that I was trying to rid myself of. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the middle of the clearing again. But everything was dead. I saw the two wolves that escorted me here fade away into nothing. I knew I was back into my wolf form, and I knew I needed to help Kayla. But how?

'I remember everything.' I said to myself, but it didn't matter. I was the only one of my kind and I needed to fix everything.

'But what am I supposed to do? I'm so sorry Kayla!' I howled. I felt tears running from my eyes in shame.

'I was careless, I only thought of myself. I was afraid of what would happen.' I cried harder.

_Why did I do that?_

* * *

The beginning of this chapter showed what Alex's new life was like but Kayla's letter brought her back to reality.


	6. Second Chances

"Alex NO!" I screamed "You need to go back in time not turn into a wolf!"

I sighed "If you won't go back in time maybe I will."

I picked up the mirror and set it to when the vampire and I were in the clearing. I ran up to a tree and smashed the mirror.

* * *

I woke up with my head on Christian's chest. I got up and ran through the woods turning into a wolf._ Wow! It's been a while since I've been a wolf. _

I sprinted, dodging trees and bushes. Finally I reached the wolf clearing. I tackled Alex to the ground, shifting back to my human form.

"Alex, don't." I panted

"I have to..."

"No, I'm from the future... when you do go, I die. Please, I know how to help you."

"Kayla... I have to."

"If you do, then i'll tell Danny that you're leaving because you realized that you no longer love him. Then i'll make him my boyfriend... it'll kill you on the inside and you know it."

"Kayla... i'll go with you, just don't hurt Danny."

I opened a portal and we entered it. We landed in front of a huge tent.

"Go in..." I said

Inside we sat in front of an older lady.

"Meine Schwester verliert ihre Wolf form. Kann Sie helfen ihr." I said

"Ja aber das Problem ist... sie muss beetween ist ein Mensch oder ein Wolf wählen. " She replied

"Ich war ängstlich, dass Sie sagen dürften, dass... ich sie fragen werde. Geben Sie sie einen Tag, sie darf brauchen Zeit überdenkt."

"Zustimmung."

We left the tent. "Uhh?" Alex asked

"Sorry, she only speaks German... but we are in Germany. Anyways, you need to choose between being a human... or a wolf. You can't be both."

"I need time to think about it."

I nodded "You have one day to think it over."

"So... where are we going to sleep?" She asked

"On the ground."

She grimaced "But we don't even have a tent."

"Your point is? I slept on the ground without a tent for 5 years. You'll live for one night."

"Fine..."

* * *

I couldn't sleep... I needed to talk to Christian, if he'll even talk to me. I wrote Alex a letter.

_Alex,_

_I ran out for a while... if i'm not here tell the lady this;_

_I want to be= Ich will sein_

_A wolf= Ein Wolf_

_A human= Ein Mensch_

_See you in a little bit_

_-Kayla_

* * *

"Christian i'm really sorry for running away from you like that. I had a reason, I needed to stop Alex from going back in time."

Christian didn't answer... he just stood with his back facing me.

"Please forgive me..." I pleaded

He turned and faced me. "Kayla I was really worried. I thought that somebody hurt you."

"Don't be. I was fine." I was practically begging.

He sighed and smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" I was wary now.

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah you are."


	7. The Decision: Wolf or Human?

I woke up on the ground next to the burned down fire that Kayla made last night. I looked around and didn't see Kayla anywhere. I saw a small piece of paper on the ground and on it were instructions on what to say to the weird lady. But the problem was what I should choose. I wanted to be human so I wouldn't worry about the changes, but I didn't want to die sixty years or so later. I want to be with Danny, and if I choose to be human, Making Danny a wolf would have been for nothing. I knew what I wanted to do.

* * *

I waited around for Kayla to come back to our campsite. But when the sun was higher in the sky I knew that Kayla wasn't coming back for a while so I walked to the tent that the German lady was in. I searched my mind for all of the German knowlage that I might have. "Kann ich kommen in?" I took two years of German in high school, so I knew what I was saying.

"Ja." The voice came out of the tent.

I walked into the tent, and I saw the lady sitting indian style on the mat close to the back of the tent. "Ich habe meine..." I didn't know the german word for decison.

She must have known what I was talking about, "Entscheidung?"

I smiled and sat down in front of her and nodded.

"Ein Wolf oder einer menschlichen?" She said.

Kayla couldn't have made this any easier, "Do you not know any English?"

The lady smirked, and spoke in a heavy German accent, "I do, but not well."

"Thank you. I don't know much German." I sighed in relief.

She laughed, "Well, I know some to know what you talk about."

"I have made my decison, I don't really know if it is the right one though." I looked down at the black fur that was starting to grow on my forearms.

"What decison that you make is the one you live with for rest of life." She was grim.

I wanted so much to be free of the changes, but I wasn't sure that I could pick both. "I pick to be...a wolf."

"Ein wolf? Are you sure?"

I was uncertain, "No, but I do not want to die in sixty years."

"Ja, now we go outside. I not want tent destroyed." She ushered me outside to a place between four trees.

"I'm ready." I closed my eyes, knowing the next time I open them I will be a full wolf.

"I only speed up process. Will be painless. But will make stronger"

I opened my eyes again. "Okay." I watched as she brought out a leather bag and spread a strange powder around me in a large circle.

She started chanting in German, and I knew better than to try to follow along, I wouldn't be able to keep up. I saw the circle start to glow and a stream of light rose from it and started to circle me, like in a spiral pattern. The light was so bright, and it kept brightening until all I saw was white. But other colors started to add themselves to the light. Mostly blue, but purple was in there as well. Then green and gold entered the swirls of blue and purple. The colors grew closer to me and I felt the instinctive urge to cringe, but I couldn't move. And it seemed the colors entered me and the light died down until I saw the forest around me. I shook my head to clear it of the spinning colors.

"Is done." She dipped her head. She seemed shorter than she would have been. Maybe by a half foot but still. She walked away until she disappeared into her lit tent.

I dipped my head in gratitude, 'Thank you.' I walked until I found a still pond. My mouth was parched. I looked down and saw an altered me. My eyes were the clearest and brightest blue that they could ever get. I could say that they were glowing. But on my face I saw purple tips along with my gray. I looked around and saw my claws were a faint gold. My tail tip had blue and purple. I was different. I was sure that no one has ever looked like this. But was the most drastic was that a lot of my gray was gone and my fur was the darkest black that could ever be available. It was night personified itself.

I tested if my powers still worked, I tried to unfurl my wings, but it didn't happen. I smiled as much as a wolf could smile. I looked at the pond and tried to see if my color change could work. I flashed my eyes to gold and back. 'So that one still works.' I let my mind project my force field and walked to a tree, when I got close enough the massive tree snapped. 'And that one too.' But I wondered if Kayla or anyone else would recognize me.

I ran back to the campsite, and I laid down where I was the night before and placed my head in between my paws. But I heard someone approach and I sat back up.

"Alex?" Kayla said as she came out of the woods.

'Yeah. It's me.' I sighed.

"Why did you pick this?"

'I want to be with Danny and I don't want to die in sixty years.' I was quiet.

"I'm sure that he would have followed soon after."

I was angry now. "Well, you could have told me this earlier. Okay I was content on the idea that both Danny and I would be human. But You had to stop it. I didn't know that you would die. Maybe If I stopped both of our younger and human selves. You wouldn't be dead and we would both have lives. But now I'm stuck like this for thousands of years." I was yelling now.

"..." She was speechless.

"Okay, I'm sorry, look I have to go." I got up onto all fours and I ran into the depths of the woods.


	8. I am a monster I need to be alone

I woke up in the middle of the forest. I put my head in my hands. _What did i do last night?_

FLASHBACK

"Thanks." I said to Christian I looked around to see that there was a full moon tonight. I bit my lip. _No... I need to get Christian away from me now!_

"Christian! Listen to me... you need to go. Get as far away from me as possible."

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain! JUST GO!"

"No... Kayla i'm not leaving."

I put my hand on my forhead and sighed. "You don't have a choice! Now go!"

"No."

"Fine be that way... but don't say I didn't warn you!" _Only a few more minutes! Why do boys have to be so complicated? _

My red eyes turned white, and my pupils became long and skinny like those of a cat. The blue tips on my hair turned red and began to drip with blood, and finally; my K-9 teeth turned into fangs.

I lifted my head up and gave Christian an evil smile... to which he gasped. "You know the first time it happened I was looking in a mirror. I lost control and shattered the mirror. Most of the glass got stuck in me, but I pulled it out like it was nothing. WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE.!"

Christian and I fought all night, and just when I was about to kill him... the sun began to rise. I quickly turned back to normal and ran away. Later that night I fell asleep in the spot that i'm in now.

END OF FLASH BACK

_Am I nothing more than a monster? How could I do that? I know I was like that when I killed the ex-king of my home island, but that was different... he wasn't my friend._

I bit my lip... a little to hard and it begand to bleed. I didn't care though... I had more important things on my mind. So I just let the blood run down my face.

_Why do I bother trying to get Christian to like me? The one time I tried to kiss him... he pushed me away. I aslo recall him saying 'Kayla i'm sorry, but I don't want a girlfriend who runs away all the time.' _

I touched the scar at my side and sighed... it brought back so many bad memories. ishook them away... _I need to go home._

I opened a portal and laned in the middle of the ocean... ok... i'll admit it; I can pick a loctation to go to but I can't choose where I land. I swam to the shore and laid down on the beach. I closed my eyes and began to think...

_Does Alex know that if she chooses to be a wolf that she can never turn into a human again? If she choose to be human... she would never have to be a wolf, but I wouldn't loose my life that way. Maybe I should have told her..._

"Oh well..." I said outl loud before falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm back!" I called as I entered my castle. Soon my gaurds and servants came to greet me.

"I wish to be alone. Nobody gets on this island... if they do kill them, i don't care who they are." I ordered before going to my chambers.

I looked back and saw half the gaurds go to watch the island.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long... my computer hasn't been working, BUT IT'S ALL BETTER NOW!


	9. New Enemy, Same Person

I knew it was dark. I knew I was in a forest in Germany. But things were getting stranger as the Harvest moon rose higher in the sky. Wolves like us are always affected by the Harvest moon, it makes us uncontrollable and not think clearly. I only experienced the Harvest moon once and it was about eight years ago.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Alex, you need to get inside." Cole was saying to me. I was still getting used to the idea of living in the wolves place. So I was still confused.

"What?" I wasn't really paying attention. But I still heard him.

"The Harvest moon will be up soon, you need to get out of it's light." He was insisting.

"There is no time Cole, you and I need to get into our dens." Charlie grabbed him and they disappeared into the many dens in the clearing. I, on the other hand, really didn't know what the fuss was about.

But that was when I saw the moon.

I didn't know what was happening to me, I immediately shifted to my wolf form and that was where the pain was the worst. I crawled to the pond to see what was going on. My eyes became a bloody red and my pupils were gone. My teeth were oozing a strange red liquid and every step I took had that liquid in it. I felt strange, like I wanted to go and just kill.

I held onto the last shred of reason I had and ran out of the light and into the castle. I felt everything go back to normal. And then I knew the dangers of the Harvest moon.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

I didn't know how the moon might effect me now, but I wasn't going to take any chances. But as ran for cover, I ran into an open field. 'I'm screwed.' I said under my breath. I knew that I was soaking in the evil magic from the moon and it was too late for me tonight.

But this transformation felt different, sure I still felt the urge to kill. But it was getting stronger. The saliva drooled from my now red stained fangs from thinking about the next hunt. I felt more pride in who I was. I may be a monster, but I am a monster that cannot and will not be defeated.

I ran through the field until I found a pond to drink out of, and that was when I saw myself. All of my colorful and gray markings were a blood red. My eyes were red and no pupils.I saw the liquid dripping off of my teeth and into the water. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to kill and do it now before my goody good side took over and cause me to stop.

'I don't need anyone.' I said darkly. 'I only need myself.' I laughed coldly and ran off to the nearest town.

All that was in my head right now was 'Food. I need to kill for food.' I stopped right outside of a small German village town and I smelled around for potential prey.

* * *

I stopped outside a small home, I looked inside and saw that a teenage girl sitting at the dinner table. I felt pity for that human, but somehow they all knew that there was danger and to go inside. but then there was bright light. I looked behind me and saw that the sun was coming up and the moon was going away.

'No!' I snarled. The real Alex will be released from the prison that I have in our mind. My eyes narrowed, I knew I was done tonight, but now that the sorcerer has brought out the full potential from the wolf, she the one thing that all wolves fear. They fear the monster that lurks inside, and I will awaken all of them. It is all a matter of time.

* * *

'What happened?' I woke in a stream of bright sunlight. But then I remembered all of it, the almost kill and my evil side's rant. I couldn't retaliate, but now that I know what happens I will stay out of the moonlight and if my evil side is freed again, I will have anyone who is close enough...I sighed. 'Kill me.'

I got up and started to run to any portal I might find. I looked through it and saw the woods near where I used to live. 'It'll have to do.' I leaped through it and landed right in the woods outside my old house. and when I saw that no one was home, i looked around the yard and almost started to cry.

**Alexandra Montgomery**

**December 30 1993-January 5 2010**

**_Missing Beloved Daughter_**

I sat there, in front of my memorial. Even though I was alive, but they did lose someone. Alex the human was dead. And a monster was left in her place.

* * *

O.o, so it wasn't just Kayla that went nuts. But Alex's evil side is now unleashed from the prison of the wolf and now can start to conspire against the wolves. Now that Alex is a full wolf, her evil side can come out any time that the moon is out and she is in the light. But what about her memorial, is she gonna end up telling her secret to her adoptive parents? You can find out next time.


	10. The unknown mystery

I sat up in bed and screamed. A servant named Lilly came rushing into my room. "Queen Kayla what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just another bad dream."

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately, are you sure that you are ok."

I nodded and she left the room. _These dreams… what do they mean. Maybe I should go to the old clearing and check out the library there._

I searched the library until I found the book that I was looking for. I began to flip through the pages… I stopped on one that caught my eye. I read and gasped.

"I'm not really a wolf… Neither was mom. When she met dad he turned her into a wolf… I was born like her…she turned me into a wolf. That monster that I turn into on full moons… is my true form, and mom's to." I said it out loud because I couldn't believe what I had just read.

_That means I can turn into that thing whenever I want. Let the training begin! _

* * *

I tested out the crazy monster form of mine… and it worked. Thoughts ran through my head… I knew what I had to do; I was going to kill Alex and everybody else! Then nothing would stop me from being ruler of the world!

I continued my training for hours until I passed out.

* * *

I found a book in my library and was reading it…

…_This creature is unknown to many. It doesn't have an official name… most people call it the unknown mystery. The unknown mystery is known to have fangs, bloody hair, white cat-like eyes, and sharp nails coated with poison._

I stopped reading… _poison nails? _I thought about my nails and they grew long and sharp like knives. Thenthey turned a bright green color. _Ok then… that explains that. _I turned my nails back to normal and continued reading.

_The unknown mystery is known mostly for murder… they can take out several villages without breaking a sweat. They are intelligent and not easily fooled… these skills help them fight. They unknown mystery is strongest during the full moon… _

That was all I could find about my true self. I smiled to myself… _Alex is going down!_


	11. Evil Spirit

I walked as slowly as I could, I know I don't belong back at the clearing anymore. I was also thinking on why my evil side was smart, everyone elses evil wolf is dumb as a sack of bricks. And they also didn't really transform at all during this.

_No, they didn't._ an evil voice said in my head.

I stopped in my tracks and I felt the fur puff up on my neck and shoulders.

_No need to be afraid. I cannot take control at this moment. But I think researching will shed some light on what exactly you are. _She was advising me.

'I don't know why you can take control. Or the other fact, that I have someone elses mind in my head. I just know that my evil part has been released.' I whispered.

_Fool! You think that this can happen to just anyone? I have been taking control in a lot of your past battles. _A snarl sounded in my head.

'What!' I was astounded.

_Of course, why do you think that you almost killed your sister? I took control for that battle, but you might have not noticed. It is a whole lot easier to take control when you are a wolf. So, when you are one for good now. I can almost take over now, but your will is so strong now. I just need to break it. _She laughed coldly.

'How would you do that?' I was mocking her now. But I was still wary of her motives.

_I will kill the ones closest to you, and that would be Danny._

'No, you stay away from him.' I snarled.

_Ah, ah, ah. Your anger breaks the will. And once it is broken, you will be forever imprisioned inside your own head. You are not just wolf, you are also a part of a creature not known to many. Not even I know._

I cooled down, 'So, at night you can take control.' I mused.

_Yes, and night will come in a few hours._ She laughed again.

'Not if someone kills me.' I was determined not to have my evil side take control. Even if that means, I am going to die.

_You wouldn't._ The voice growled.

'I don't even know your name.' I changed the subject and started to run to the clearing.

_Me? I am known as many names, as once a spirt but now that I inhabit another being, I guess I should tell you these things. But if you must, you can call me Juana. That name belonged to my past inhabitant. But I ask you again, you wouldn't kill yourself. That is weak. You are weak._

'I am...not...WEAK!' I roared. I felt my control slipping, and I struggled to gain it again.

_I will leave you to your problems, but remember. I am always here._ Juana left my thoughts.

I shook her away and sprinted to the border and concentrated on a spell I memorized once I knew I would lose my human form. 'I become myself, for I have became another.' I chanted that again and again in my head until I became human again.

"Well at least that worked." I ran into the clearing itself. And when I saw Danny I ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Alex? Where have you been, you have been gone for three days." He demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said before kissing him.

"Okay, you distracted me. But I have to go patroling, I guess you ant to do a couple things here." He asked.

"I need to do some researching. But I'll catch up to you later." I promised him.

"I'll be waiting." He kissed me before beoming the wolf and running off.

"Okay, now time to go to the library." I ran into the castle and went into the library. But it seemed like someone was here. I shrugged and went to see what books and documents were left out.

"The Unkown Mystery." I read aloud. I opened the book and a letter fell out. It was old and dusty.

_Margret, my sweet love. I didn't know that when you became a wolf that you would become one of these, and now our children are at least half of this despicable creature. I love you, but I had made a grave mistake. Now Kaitlin is going to be infuenced by the Unkown Mystery and Alex will most likly be inhabited by one of the past spirits and both will kill each other. I wish I had never made you a wolf. -Charles._

No, does that mean, if I ever have children. They will turn out like this. And Danny is like the creature that our mother is like? What about Kayla, is she trying to kill me. Was the past few days a whole set-up? I knew that Juana wanted to take control of me, but did she know about what is happening with me?

* * *

Wow, so Alex is sharing a body with an evil spirit. Hmmm. I wonder what the next chapter will hold.


	12. Jaden

The training that Kayla is doing is similar to ty lees's chee blocking in Avatar the last airbender.

* * *

I stood in front of a punching bag. I quickly examined it… I hit a kink in the chain causing it to fall to the floor. Next I hit 5 specific spots on the punching bag causing it to explode.

"Sensei this is stupid… that's the 5th one that exploded. I'm ready to move on."

"If you are sure then come with me."

"I'm sure."

He left the room and returned a few minutes with a younger guard. "Ok Kayla hit the kinks in his armor then hit his pressure points."

I nodded. "Ok…"

I walked up to the guard and did what my teacher told me to. He began to fall so I caught him. "Teacher… how can I help him? I feel bad for injuring him just for training."

My teacher handed me a bottle with a red liquid inside. "One drop… that should be all you need."

I carried him to the nurse's room and placed him on a bed. I slowly removed his helmet… I had never seen any of my guards faces before… so it seemed weird. _Hey! He's my age… hmm weird. _

I put a drop of the medicine in his mouth. His eyes began to flutter… and when they finally opened, I could feel my whole face turn red.

"Queen Kayla… what are you doing here?" He asked kindly

"I felt bad for using you as a punching bag, Oh and call me Kayla."

"That's fine. Hey, are you ok… you're all red?"

I put my head down. "I-I'm f-fine." _Why can't I speak? _

I lifted my head back up to see him smiling at me. "You know you have a very unique eye color Kayla."

"I could say the same thing to you… uh… what's your name?"

"Jaden…"

"I love that name!" I smiled "and not just because it belongs to someone as cute as you…" I put my hand over my mouth. _Did I seriously just say that out loud? _

He looked shocked. "Um… Kayla?"

"I'm so sorry Jaden…"

He laughed "That's fine!"

"You're really kind."

"Thanks… That means a lot coming from you."

"Jaden would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure…"

Once we were outside, I asked him "Jaden, you eyes… They make me wonder… if…"

"Just say it! I-I'm sorry."

"Are you human?"

"Uh…"

"It's ok… I never told anyone… but I'm a wolf."

"I'm half human… my mom was human and my dad wasn't. I'm a basilisk… but I don't look like a snake with a chicken head. I have a common power of the basilisk though."

"Which is?"

He pushed his blonde hair out of his face, revealing his grey eyes. "I can kill people by just looking at them. I still have fangs and a snake tongue… and also reptile like eyes."

I gasped.


	13. An Old Character

I awakened suddenly. _Wha-oh, it's morning._ I squinted at the bright light filtering through the shades.

"Alex?" Danny asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm up." I was quick to answer him.

"Are you alright? You've been deep in thought since you got back a couple days ago. Like you were arguing with yourself." Danny looked at me with worry.

"Nothing you need to know at this moment. I can figure out this myself. I'll be fine." I smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Okay. But I need to go, I just wanted to see you up before I left." Danny gave me a quick peck on the forehead before leaving.

"Okay. see you." I whispered. I got up and slipped on my black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a long sleeved dark blue cardigan. My knee high leather stilettos in the corner. I put those on and walked out of the room.

_I see that you're up._ Juana's voice entered my head.

"What do you want?" I growled.

_Just checking on my host. _Juana's fake sympathy dripped like honey.

"That's not what you want. Just get to it." I crossed my arms.

_You will crack under the emotional pressure I'm giving you. Remember, all it takes is one slip up and I'm in control. _Juana threatened.

My eyes narrowed; she was right. Ever since I became a full wolf, my temper has been very short. I need to exercise my limits. "We'll see what will happen."

_I will be in control. _Juana shouted.

"No. You won't. Now begone." I waved her away.

_I will have my way. You will regret ever crossing me. _Juana hissed and she left my conscious mind.

I growled and left the castle, "How many mistakes will I make. I've made immeasurable amounts. The one that I still think was a key one was having Danny come to live with us. If I never have done that, then Kayla would still be here and none of this would be happening." I whispered under my breath. I cancelled the spell that I held over myself and I immediately reverted to my wolf self. But I felt different, more powerful, it was Juana's influence on me.

_Correct, I figured that if I can't take over your body, I will make it harder for your control. I may have no influence over your human body, but your wolf body is the most influential._

I snarled, 'No, I will not allow this.'

_You will, it is only a matter of time. This would have been easier if you just let me take over in the first place._

I gasped and closed my eyes, I wouldn't allow this. I will expunge the evil influence from my body. I opened my eyes and ran into the dark forest, my black fur making me meld into the darkness itself. I kept running until I made it to the place where I needed to be.

_Why are you here?_Surprise was evident in the spirit's voice.

'I'm visiting. Aren't I allowed to do that.' I challenged the spirit.

_Wont your parents be a little surprised to see you and how you haven't changed?_

I concentrated on my spell and became human and Juana's influence left me, for now. "They will, but I need to see them." I said. I walked through the backyard before making it to the door. "This was my home, so I should be okay to visit." I opened the door to the house. it was quiet, too quiet. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" A tired voice answered.

"Alexandra." I said.

I heard creaking and someone running to the kitchen. "Alex?" I saw an older mom here.

"Yeah, it's me." I whispered.

"You look absolutly the same. Unless I've gone crazy, you can't be her." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I am." I whispered lower. My darkened hair shielding my eyes from my adoptive mother's burning gaze. I felt a crushing hug envelope me and I hugged her back.

"You're back." Mom was sobbing and I felt the hot tears through my shirt.

"I am, but not for long." I said.

* * *

Ooooo...I haven't updated in a while, but it changes now. But sorry that it was short and there is a cliffy. But you need to deal with it.


	14. Kayla's true quest death

"Jaden… I want you to come with me on a very important mission."

"Really Kayla?"

I nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Thank you."

1 YEAR LATER

I stood at the edge of the clearing next to Jaden.

"Why do you wish to throw your life away?" He asked me

"I made a promise to my parents… I've know my whole life that Alex was my sister. I promised my parents that I would protect her at any cost… I plan to…" Something told me not to tell him my plans. "Well you'll see." I finished

"Can't you just get this over with… and come back alive?"

"No… if I live, I will have failed my mission."

"But you can't just throw you life away like that!"

"And I won't be… I'll be giving it away." I said calmly

"You going to die… why are you so calm."

"I can't freak out over destiny…"

"You know… I've never seen you get angry before"

"Well… being calm is the first step to victory."

"How so…?"

"It helps you concentrate more… that way you're not just about killing everything in sight."

"I see…"

I looked down at my left hand, which was covered with a black fingerless glove. Bad memories came from it.

"Kayla… why do you only put a glove on your left hand?"

"It's a long story I rather not tell. Basically it's my mark… everyone gets one at one point. Whether it is told to them… or in my case engraved in my skin."

"Sounds painful…"

"I was…"

I looked at the clearing and saw that Alex had entered it. I pulled the hood of my cloak down, and then I took it off and handed it to Jaden. "Keep it… I have no use for it anymore."

"But-"

"I have to go…" I said cutting him off.

I entered the clearing and faced Alex. "Have you trained?" I questioned

FLASHBACK

I was holding Alex up against a wall with a knife to her neck.

"I don't want to fight you Kayla" She said

"You will fight me!" I pushed the knife closer to her neck making a small stream of blood flow out.

She slightly nodded.

"Good…" I said "One year from know you will meet me in a clearing just east of here. You have until then to train." With that I left.

END OF FLASHBACK

She nodded.

"Then shall we start?"

"Why are you doing this Kayla?"

"In time you'll understand."

When I said that Alex's expression changed… as if something evil was controlling her.

She came running at me; in attempt to punch me… she went right through me. She growled in irritation.

"Forgot that I'm intangible?" I gave a slight laugh "You're going to have to be a little more-"

I was cut off by Alex my face into a mountain. I pushed her off me and pulled the rock out of my forehead. The wound quickly sealed, leaving the only sign of injury being the thick stream of blood running down my face.

"So you figured out that I have to make myself intangible. So by catching me off guard you injured me… but thankfully I heal quickly."

Alex just glared at me. I opened a portal and landed somewhere else in the forest. _She stronger than I thought… _I began to walk toward the clearing when I tripped over my dress. _Curse you stupid dress! Ok… calm down Kayla… _I took a deep breath and pulled out my sword. I cut my dress so that it just reached my knees. It was probably the worst cut ever… but it would work.

I teleported back to the clearing. I ran at Alex swinging my sword at lighting fast speed. She skillfully dodged all of my attacks.

"But… how-"I gasped

"You're not the only one who knows how to work hard." When she spoke it wasn't Alex's voice that came out but something different. _What is she? _I wondered. _Oh! There's no time to worry about that now!_

I pulled out a purple vial of poison- that I normally used on my arrows- and dumped it on my sword.

I charged at Alex again. "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled

Jaden's POV

_What happened to staying calm? She's probably the craziest girlfriend that I ever had… I just hope she lives… no matter what she says. _

"Be careful…" I barley whispered.

(A/N yes… Kayla and Jaden are boyfriend and girlfriend… just to clarify that.)

Kayla's POV

Once again she dodged all of my attacks. I dropped my sword and grabbed her by the neck, holding her in the air. After a minute or so I dropped her to the ground. She gasped for air.

I turned my back to her. "You're pathetic." I said

Suddenly I felt a surge of pain in my heart. I looked down and saw my sword sticking though my chest. _How… when I dropped my sword… how careless of me. _I turned to face her. "You found away to injury me so that I couldn't heal or turn intangible. The poison will kill me before I can heal…"

I pulled the sword out of my chest and fell to my knees. I instantly started coughing up blood, I put my hand over my mouth to stop the blood from going all over the place.

I took off the glove on my left hand revealing the broken heart, in black that went into my skin leaving a crater like path. I stood up and put my bloody right hand on her forehead.

"What are you-"She started to ask.

I opened the locket around my neck and I began to glow red. Shortly afterward Alex began to glow blue. Certain spots of red on my body began to disappear and appearing purple on Alex's body.

"I'm giving you my powers. Why, you might ask because I made a promise to our parents."

FLASHBACK

_This is when Kayla is unconscious in the very first chapter of the series._

I knelt before my parents.

"Why do you live?" My dad asked

"Very good" my mom replied "Now, Alex doesn't know that you two are sisters… or wolves, so when Cole tells you try to act surprised."

I nodded. "Yes of course…"

With that my parents vanished, and I woke up in my wolf form. _Good to be back to normal… to bad I couldn't tell Alex that we were sisters until now._

END OF FLASHBACK

While the red was fading from my body I bit my left index finger, just hard enough to make blood come out. Then I drew a clover on Alex's left hand. "This is your mark… it means luck. When I die I want you to tell everyone. Make peace amongst the humans and other magical creatures. Sadly I can't tell you how to use your new powers… I won't live that long." I looked at her face… whatever evil thing was controlling her was gone. "I want you to know why I always run away. It was to train to become stronger, for this moment."

I quickly looked down at my left hand the cracked heart was now full. _From Evil to love… I completed my mission and now I must die. _I thought

The blood on Alex's hand turned black and carved its way into her skin. Finally, I stopped glowing and Alex glowed completely purple. My hand slid down her face, leaving a path of blood going down it. Jaden came running into the clearing as I fell to the floor.

"Jaden I'm s-"Everything went black before I could finish what I was saying.

Jaden's POV

"Kayla!" I yelled knelling next to her dead body.

I looked up at her sister… _oh what her name again… Alex I think that's it. _Alex stared wide eyed in fear at Kayla. I also noticed that she was shaking. "Are you ok?" I asked

She screamed probably both in pain from the mark and at herself for what she to Kayla.

"I'll take her body and do something with it."

She nodded her eyes full of tears.

I picked up Kayla's body and carried her to a river. I tore a small piece of cloth from her dress and wet it. I wiped the blood from her face and hand.

After I was finished with that I buried her by some flower bushes.

"Good bye Kayla…" I whispered sadly.

Kayla's POV

I woke up in a castle bed. I was wearing a long- sleeved gold dress that dragged along the floor. My hair was in a bun with a tiara in front of it. I looked in the mirror on the dresser and noticed that my hair was brown and my eyes were gold.

I walked around the castle until I came to a throne room. "Welcome Kayla, princess of the wolves." My mom said

* * *

"Kayla? You're alive!" Alex said excitedly

"No… this is a dream."

She sighed in disappointment. "Ok… then why are you here?" she asked

"There's something that I need to tell you. This may be a dream but everything I say is true. You are now immortal… you can't die from age and can't be killed. Best of all you're frozen in time and will never age."

Before she could question me on what I had said, I left her dream and returned to my afterlife.

* * *

This is **NOT **the end. Brandi took for ever to right her chapter... so there was supposed to be like 5 chapters before this story. For example in one chapter, Kayla tells Jaden about Christian... how she loved him and what happened to him after there fight. Another was Kayla challenging Alex to a fight... (Not just a small flash back). Kayla and Jaden's first kiss/ how they became a couple. Jaden's power actually used. (Etc.) But I wanted to right this chapter so bad... So I cut all of those chapters out and went straight to this one... if you want i could do a chapter where Kayla has flashbacks of all of these things... all you have to do is review!

Oh yes I wanted to clarify one more thing... when Kayla was born she knew that she was a wolf and that Alex was her sister... but her parents told her not to tell her util they turned 16... (Although Cole told them not Kayla.) When Kayla was put in Alex's 6th grade class it was so that she could start protecting her. Ok now REVIEW! Please? =)


	15. Fate and Angst

I officially do not know where this story is gonna end up. Oh well, I'm still having fun. But Read and review anyway. :D

After she met up with her adoptive mother, she told her that she couldn't stay long and she only came to tell her that she was okay. She left and after those events, Kayla met up with her and now you know what happens afterwords.

* * *

I knelt on the spilled blood of my sister and best friend. "She's gone." I rasped. The mark on my left hand was a glowing violet, a four leaf clover.

_"This is your mark… it means luck. When I die I want you to tell everyone. Make peace amongst the humans and other magical creatures. Sadly I can't tell you how to use your new powers… I won't live that long…. I want you to know why I always run away. It was to train to become stronger, for this moment."_

Then, she was gone. Just like that. After the mark took place in my skin, Juana left my body, her immortal soul was shattered from the love that filled me when I delivered the final blow. Her boyfriend, Jaden, took her away to bury her. I stood up. I noticed that my human form was even stronger than before. It wasn't unstable, but when I shifted to my wolf form, it still looked the same. But my human self was back, and I was stronger than ever.

The events played on my head again; _I_ struck her in the chest with that sword. _I _killed her. _I _caused her painful death. The blood was everywhere. Her life's blood pouring out of her chest as she smiled tiredly at me. When she collapsed, her white hair became a scarlet when it was absorbed into it. I could never forgive myself, but I can honor her wishes. And tell the world about us. We can become world protectors.

'I'm sorry Kayla. I really am.' I said aloud. I ran into the woods and watched Jaden bury my sister. And when he left I sat vigil on her grave. 'I am the last of my family aren't I?' I asked myself. The air was still, 'Yeah, I thought so.'

'Alex.' A voice said behind me. I turned to see Cole walking up behind me.

'Oh, hi.' I sighed. I got back up onto all fours and turned to face him.

'Don't feel so bad, it was meant to be.' Cole said, he walked past me and honored Kayla.

'You knew?' I was shocked, more that then angry.

'Yes, it was my duty as temporary leader to not tell _you_ what was in store for you two.' Cole tried to explain this to me. I felt myself start to shake. So everyone knew besides me. They kept me in the dark while Kayla set this whole thing up. She knew that I could kill her, I still remember that battle we had a few years ago. I didn't mean to, but I almost killed her there too. I am a dangerous creature, I don't deserve to live.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' I wondered out loud, I intended for Cole to hear it, to hear my pain and distain.

'It was fate.' Was all he replied.

'Fate.' I whispered. 'Was it fate that decided that my parents would die?' I asked savagely.

He seemed taken aback by my outburst. 'No. it wasn't.' He said at last.

'Then why exactly did this happen? Sometimes fate can be avoided; I've been avoiding fate for the past ten years!' I snarled.

'It can be evaded, but not entirely.' Cole was calm, I, on the other hand was completely the opposite.

'You do know that it's fate that I reveal our tribe to the world?' I countered. My shoulder fur was bristling.

'Yes, and I still don't know how that'll work out.' He turned away and leaped into the dark forest. 'I'll be back at the tribe if you need me.'

'Fine, I'll be behind you in a little bit.' I replied, still fuming. Mostly at myself though.

I looked up at the setting sun, it was the end of a horrible day. A day I wish to forget, but I won't. Kayla did more than sacrifice herself for fate. She saved me from the evil spirit that was controlling me. I lost control for good during the battle today, and I was done. Until the magic from Kayla shattered the spirit. I was grateful for that at least. I stood up and touched my nose to the place where she was buried.

'Kayla, thank you.' I murmured. I turned my back to the grave in preparation to go home. 'And good luck wherever you are.' I leaped into the woods, to embrace my destiny as the leader and peacemaker of all creatures.


	16. Arabella or uh Kamaria is the real Kayla

3rd person point of view

Jaden looked at the girl in the glass coffin. She seemed almost dead… seeing as how her second body was killed, she would be waking up soon. He set Kayla down (whom he had been carrying) and removed the lid.

The girls eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

ARABELLA'S (KAMARIA'S) POV

I got out of the coffin and fixed my long white dress. My dress just barley dragged along the floor, and the sleeves (which were off my shoulders) came past my hands. My ankle-length blonde hair coved my right blue eye.

"Arabella… your back!" Jaden smiled

A single tear left my right eye. _Arabella… I haven't been called that since… _it was too painful to think about. My sadness was quickly replaced with anger… I punched Jaden in the face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" He asked

"Don't ever call me that again… my name is Kamaria. It means like the moon… because I'm the moon goddess." I spoke in what most American's would call an English accent "_Arabella," _I said the name in disgust "Is a name I have long out grown…"

"Well that's all you had to say… you didn't need to punch me!" He put a hand on his now red cheek.

I just narrowed my visible eye at him.

"Anyway… I gave Alex the fake power transfer… the one that will kill her. I bet she's still crying over a non-existent person." I spoke the words calmly and coldly… like always. "I need to go speak to her, I think that's it's only right that I tell Alex her fate… and explain to her about Kayla."

Jaden nodded.

"Oh, I want you to come with me… and bring Kayla."

* * *

Jaden and I entered the ex- wolf clearing where we found Alex crying.

"Still crying over a person who _**NEVER **_existed in the first place?" I asked coldly

"What do you mean? Kayla was my sister!"

"No… she wasn't…"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Isn't it obvious? You an only child, years ago when I killed you parents I took your mother's body and made Kayla."

"But my parents were killed by vampires."

"No… well I could be considered a vampire." I sighed this was going to take awhile to explain. "Anyways back to the story. After I made Kayla, I transferred my mind into her lifeless body… thus making my own body seem dead. But when you killed Kayla I was sent back to this body. I made fake letters from your parents… fake journal entries and even fake messages that made it seem like they were talking to you."

"You wrote all the letters?"

"Duh, did you really think that dead people could write letters?"

Alex thought for a moment, as if realizing how dumb it sounded. "Jaden," I turned to my left and saw that Jaden wasn't paying attention. "JADEN YOU IDIOT!" He turned his head in shock.

"Huh?" He asked

"Listen to me when I speak to you." I said more calmly. "Kill her now… wait on second just wait a minute on that."

I concentrated on mind entering Kayla's body. Moments later I woke up in Jaden's arms. "Put me down retard."

Jaden did as I asked and I brushed some of the dirt off of my already torn dress.

"Kayla?" Alex asked in shock

"No… it's still me… Kamaria."

"If you're Kayla I thought you loved Jaden…" Alex started

"I don't love... I simply feel hatred… and I raised him… it's almost like I'm his mom. What Kayla and Jaden was an act."

"You and Jaden look about the same age… how could you have d raised him?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know 25 or so…"

'I'm older than time it's self… I was born in a different universe quite some time before earth was even created." I said "I'm immortal… I will never die… or age."

"I'm immortal to…" Alex started

"No… the powers that I gave you were fake… in others words you have about 3 days to live before the anti-magic takes control over you."

Alex's eyes widened and I teleported Jaden and I back to my mountain castle. The halls there were big enough that I could walk around in my dragon form… After all I was known as the famous white dragon.

* * *

Confusing… I know but what good is a story if there's no surprises. GO ARABELLA!

KARMARIA: DON'T CALL ME THAT.

KIRIN: OK THEN, GO KARMARIA!

KARMARIA: THAT'S BETTER

Please R&R… :-)


	17. Shadow Magic

I got the idea of Shadow magic from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. But my character uses it quite differently.

Read x Review

* * *

I looked at Kayla, errr, Karmaria in shock. Why was I so stupid? Now I'm going to die while this evil abomination lived on. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up to protect myself. _Like that would help._ I scoffed to myself. _She's immortal, why me?_ There's nothing I can do.

"You have no clue what you're dealing with do you?" Karmaria sneered. She also got into a fighting stance.

"I know that I was a fool for believing everything that you said to me." I growled. My anger was getting too great. But my evil half of my soul was gone. I can let loose my anger, and I don't have to worry about it anymore.

"Right you are. And you will pay for it with your life." She took a sword from her side and pointed it at me.

"NO!" I roared. A dark violet shadow made me look more devious than ever. I felt more powerful as the shadows grew. "Heh heh heh.." I chuckled.

"What's this?" Karmaria's red eyes widened.

"You don't know the power _I_ hold." My voice took on a double tone.

"Wrong! I know all power that resides in your pitiful body." She sneered again.

"No! You don't." My eyes narrowed. The shadows pulsated along with my anger. I was going to unleash all of the power I acquired only a year ago. Juana helped me with it, and I still thought that was odd. I controlled the darkness itself, and nothing could beat it. "You will feel the wrath that I have controlled for far too long." I cackled. I knew that deep down this was wrong. Killing the person that was my friend for years, but it had to be done. The powers of the darkness cannot be controlled by many and I was one of the few blessed with its power. The shadows formed into tendrils around me and yanked the sword from Karmaria's grasp.

"Your eyes, they are a dark violet. You are too soft to control Darkness. You are too weak! You will be corrupted." Karmaria shouted.

"No! I _am_ the Darkness. I am the shadows personified in its self." I laughed coldly. The shadows were lifting me off the ground and surrounding me.

THIRD PERSON POV!

Alex was being lifted off the ground by the dark curtain of shadows, her eyes were filled with a dark hatred that couldn't be matched anywhere else. The dark wind was swirling around her whisping her now black hair and her clothes. She was laughing manically. But a bright blue stream of energy was spouting out of her, becoming a violet from being contaminated by the Darkness.

"Her soul! It's being removed from her body." Jaden was shouting.

"I know. The good half of her soul is becoming evil before going back into her body. The Shadow magic that she controls, It's too much for her pure soul to handle." Karmaria was still in shock from the dark power that was coming from Alex. Like it was there all along.

"You will wish you never messed with me!" Alex shouted, her voice was becoming more and more cold and emotionless. The, now, violet stream of her soul was now going back to her body. "I will destroy you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Karmaria hissed.

"She's too powerful, you would never win." Jaden was pulling onto Karmaria's arm.

"Yes I will. I can never die!" Karmaria spat, tugging her arm away from Jaden.

"Alex. Stop this." Jaden was now trying to reason with the girl.

"Alex is no more. She has sacrificed her soul to the shadows. I am Kurayami.*" She cackled.

"What can you do to stop this Karmaria?" Jaden looked to his partner in horror.

"I don't know. Jaden, I really don't know." Karmaria looked up to the dark in defiance.

* * *

o.0, Wow, I am so awesome. I love plot twists. Review please.

*Kurayami: Darkness in Japanese.


	18. Is Kayla dead or alive

"Jaden you seem to be forgetting my power, I have the power of everybody that I've ever killed." I said

"But… for now we should go… the power is too much for her to control. She's kill everyone in sight so… I'll let her kill her people on her own." I continued

I wrapped my arm around Jaden's neck and in a puff of smoke we were at my mountain castle.

"Do you really think that you could face her?" Jaden asked

"Yes… all I have to do is look at her and then that evil spirit of hers will burn into nothingness. Without Juana controlling her she's powerless."

I transferred my mind back to my own body.

"Hey, Kamaria… what made you so cold and ruthless?"

My right eye began to twitch at the thought. Luckily it was covered.

FLASHBACK

I was sleeping in my large room. The door swung open and my favorite servant/friend came running in.

"Princess Arabella, you have to run!" she spoke with urgency in her voice

"Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes only half awake

"The kingdom is under attack… your parents are dead."

I gasped. Then two men ran into my room and killed her. I grabbed a cloak and ran over to the window.

"Get her… she's the princess she mustn't escape." One man said

Before I had time to think I jumped out of the window. (A/N her room was pretty high off the ground…)

I landed hardly and rolled on my side. I got up and ran as fast as I could away from the castle. From that day on I swore that I would avenge my family.

20 years later,

I finished magic training and killed the people who killed my parents. But I didn't want to stop… I loved the feeling that came when you killed someone. I was crazy I wiped out an entire village in less than a minute. I was cursed as a dragon… but was now also a wolf, a vampire, a unicorn (etc… basically everything else.

5 years later,

I am immortal… and moved to earth in a country called England.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's a long story Jaden… one rather un-told." I said

He said nothing of the topic after that.

"Anyway I have to go talk to _her._" I said

I knocked on the big door just down the hall.

"Come in" The girl said from the other side.

I opened the door and walked in. She was at her desk reading a book and taking notes.

"Hello Karmaria…" She said never looking up from her book.

"How's magic training going?"

"Hard… But I found an easier way to do it."

"Good. But that's not why I'm here." I said "She strong… but I found a way to defeat her."

"You want me to fight her don't you?" She asked

"No… I told her that you never existed…" I replied "If you went then she would know that I was lying."

"She believed you? I never thought Alex would believe such a thing." She said in somewhat shock. "Plus I'm more skilled at fight than you… after all she didn't _kill _me."

"Watch what you say… I could kill you in an instant."

She laughed at the thought.

"Why don't I go as you this time…?"

"KAYLA… don't even go there."

(A/N OMG Kayla is alive, but how?)

FLASHBACK

3RD person POV

"Kayla… I've decided to take your place and fight Alex. But I need you body…"

"I don't think so! If you want to fight as me then you're going to have make a look-alike body of mine."

"Fine" Kamaria said in anger. "I want to be the one to make her feel pain."

Kayla rolled her eyes at that.

END OF FLASH BACK

Another twist… anyway I wanted to say I base my chapters off of songs so here are the past few.

Kayla (aka Kamaria) vs. Alex- This is War by 30 seconds to Mars/ In the End by Linkin Park

Kamaria talks to Alex- I don't care by Apocalyptica (With the lead singer of 3days grace)

Kayla is alive- Pain by three days grace


	19. Someone New

Well, well. I'm back in the swing of things as it seems. Enjoy the next chapter of our story. Dang Plot twists, I have no idea where this story is going. Oh well, still fun to write.

* * *

I watched as Karmaria and her partner disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Oh well. But I need to get control of myself. _I bended the shadows to my will and when I reached the ground they dissipated into thin air. I immediately felt weakened, _So this is how Juana felt after the shadows were gone. She said that I needed to work with the shadows and keep a little bit of the dark magic within me as a power source. _I concentrated on the shadows to grow within me and I felt stronger. "Heh, heh. Karmaria might think because I don't have Juana to help me control the darkness inside me, that will be the cause of her downfall." I vowed. I ran to wash off the dirt off of my face when I saw how I looked.

My eyes were a deep violet and my hair was a midnight black, no evidence of grey anywhere in my hair. "So this is what happens when my soul is converted." I mused, no emotion in my voice what-so-ever.

"Alex?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Who speaks of that accursed name? My name is now Kurayami. Alex is no more." I growled.

"It's me Danny."

My heart clutched in pain when I heard his name, and I grabbed my shirt where the pain was on the other side. "What do you want?"

"What just happened? You have been acting so off for the past year. I demand an explanation!" Danny said, I looked into his lime green eyes. I saw him recoil when he saw my face.

"You're not Alex."

"I was, but I grew out of it. My true power has been unlocked from the depths of my soul. A power that you couldn't even begin to comprehend." I laughed without humor. My black hair wisped around me, reaching my knees.

"I know you aren't evil." His voice was soft. Filled with love and worry.

"You know _nothing_!" I shouted. I shifted into my wolf form and I bounded into the dark forest, my fur allowing me to blend into the shadows.

"I know a lot _Alex_, and I know that this isn't you." He shouted into the woods.

'No you don't know me at all.' I whispered to myself. My stomach growled; I was hungry beyond words. 'I could go hunting for deer, but what fun is that.' I chuckled. I let my senses govern to where I would go. And hopefully to get some real food.

I waited in the dark shadows of the trees above, the canopy of leaves blocking out the moonlight. I heard some rustling and a young boy, about 15, walked in with his friends. I got into my hunting crouch and was about to spring when something held me back.

'_Stop!'_ The voice yelled inside my head. I growled internally; Mou hitori no boku* was trying to break free. The one part of my soul that resisted the evil from the shadows.

'I never thought you survived the soul transfer.' I remarked.

'I didn't think I would.' The other me replied. I could feel her fear, but she was slowly gaining strength.

'I'll respond to your request and not kill these mortals, but you won't keep me tame forever.' I growled. I saw the taller boy; he seemed familiar to me, look with knowing eyes in my direction.

"Who's there?" He hissed under his breath, he seemed so confident. I couldn't destroy that kind of potential. Actually, he might be what I needed.

"Ryou, are you coming?" One of the boys called.

"One sec, I'll meet up with you guys." He called back; his longer brown hair blew into his face from the sudden gust of wind.

'Ryou?' I repeated; the name was so familiar. And I didn't know why.

The friends walked off, and Ryou went to investigate the area where I was located. "Who's there?" He whispered.

I became my human self and walked out of the bushes, "Are you looking for me?" I asked.

He seemed startled before turning to meet me, "Hey." His eyes widened.

I smirked; I could tell by his scent that he wasn't a normal human, but what was he? "I'm Kurayami."

"Ryou." His eyes were a strange shade of amethyst with a crimson tint.

"Nice to meet you. Why are you here in my home?" I nodded in his acknowledgement.

"You live _here_?" he was shocked, "I had a feeling I would meet you here."

"Me?" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"I had a dream of meeting the most beautiful girl with long black hair and violet eyes in these woods." He explained; almost sheepishly.

"And you think that's me?" I cocked my head to the side. Why would this mortal have a dream about me?

"I _know_ it's you. I don't know why though." He smiled.

"You seem really familiar to me, have we met?" I blurted out.

"I don't _think_ so. Of course, what do I know." He shrugged.

"Ryou! Come on, what's keeping you?" Someone shouted, interrupting our moment.

"Coming!" He shouted back. He smiled sadly at me, "Will we meet again?" he said to me.

"Yes. We will." I agreed, "This spot, I see you here."

He grinned at me before running off to meet up with his friends.

"Bye." I whispered. I knew deep down that this was wrong, but it was my weaker side that was showing this. I felt nothing but curiosity was eating at me like a dog with a bone.

I shifted back to my wolf form and went to find a couple deer to eat so my hunger could be muted. 'I wish I knew more about this kid." I was wistful. I blended into the shadows and let my human mind fade into nothing so I wouldn't be distracted.

* * *

*- Japanese for the other me.


	20. You must Kill your best friend

Kayla's POV

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Kamaria, I'll see you in a month or so!" I yelled

"Jaden… let's go we have to get back to the kingdom… this portal won't stay over for ever you know!" I yelled once more

Kamaria's POV

"Jaden before you go I need to tell you one thing." I said

"And that is…"

"Try and leave Kayla alone to train… I know you have a crush on her and all…"

He turned bright red. "What crush?"

"Oh please… it's obvious you like her. Now go!"

He left and Jumped through the portal with Kayla.

Kayla's POV

"Kayla are you ready?" Jaden asked

"No… why do I have to do this anyway." I sighed tying the last string on the back of my dress. "I don't want to get married."

"Well somebody has to rule your kingdom when you're not here."

"Can't you pretend that you're my boyfriend just a little longer?"

"No… you need a real relationship."

"Then let me fall in love on my own."

"I know you, and that would never happen."

"True… but I have more important things to worry about."

"Just go…" Jaden said.

He left the room and I tried to follow but got stuck in the door. "Man… Jaden help! This dress is so wide that I can't fit through the door!"

Jaden came running to the door and pulled me through.

* * *

After I met just about every prince in the world, I was finally allowed to change into my normal outfit.

"Jaden, where did you put my bow?" I yelled

He came up to me and held up my left hand. "See that gold ring on your ring finger? That's your bow."

"Oh yeah…"

_Man, that was a total blonde moment… _I thought

"Anyway… I need to train. There's someone that I want… _need… _to kill."

"Who Alex?" He guessed

"What makes you guess that? I could care less if she was dead or alive. She's in Kamaria's way… that's why she wants' to kill her."

"Kamaria… what about her, after she killed your parents."

"Yes, but I'm grateful for that… nothing stands in my way but my annoying sister… who is easy to avoid."

* * *

1 month later,

"I have a mission for you…" Kamaria said

"And that would be?" I asked

"You need to kill your best friend… you must do this alone."

My eyes widened "I haven't seen my best friend in years…"

"Well I suggest that you find him or her and kill them. If you do this you will hold incredible power."

My left eye twitched _how am I going to kill my best friend… I don't even know if we're friends anymore. _

* * *

Who is Kayla's best friend? Who does Kayla want to kill? Read on to find out! Please R&R

This chapter is based off of the song…

Far From Over- Rev Theory


	21. Kirin AN

**Author's Note**

I've been waiting awhile for Brandi to write the next chapter to her story and she hasn't. I decided to do the last five or so of my chapters in one big overall chapter, I had it opened on my desktop (us-saved) when my laptop decided to update itself (I left my room for like five minutes…) So all of the 2000+ words I wrote got erased! I'm not going to re-write it, (mainly because I already forgot most of It.) Anyway if you want to know what happens to Kayla and Jaden here's a summary:

So basically Kayla gets Christian to help her get all of the magical creatures to Chrysalis (Kamaria's world). Christian however does not come along because him and his girlfriend like earth too much. Once there Kayla see's that the world is totally deserted and destroyed. She gives some of her life force to Chrysalis to make it healthy again. Kamaria gets upset by this stating that she was the one who destroyed it in the first place. She then tells Kayla about princess Arabella and how she disappeared. Jaden later tells Kayla that Kamaria was once known as Princess Arabella but doesn't like people to mention it. Kayla and Jaden set out on a journey to make sure that all the mythical creatures are ok. One morning Kayla meets Jaden (without her cloak and voice changing mask, so Jaden doesn't know who she is.) and quickly befriends him, but never tells him of her identity. Later Kayla see's Jaden when she is dressed normally and faints because the goddess of Faith Nadia trapped her inside of her mind, to give her power to get the evil spirits out of Alex. Nadia then dies because she was giving Kayla power that she herself didn't have. (If Kayla saves Alex is your own decision) Kayla then returns the power to Nadia bringing her back to life. Kayla is then made the goddess of time, and is told that before she go live in the golden land of the gods, she must learn how to speed up, slow down, stop, and start time. She must train for a century and asks Jaden to help her. Kayla is then talking with Kamaria asking what Nadia meant when she asked Jaden _'you're not telling her everything are you?' _Kamaria then tells Kayla that Jaden isn't the nice person she thought he was, and that he actually enjoys killing humans for fun. Kayla asks Jaden about this and he claims it to be a lie, Kayla then asks if Jaden and Kamaria were dating and that's why they were so close to each other. Jaden gets angry when Kayla doesn't believe him when he said that they weren't dating and runs of. We then see Jaden in the woods thinking of ways to destroy the earth. Kamaria finds him and asks him what he was doing. Jaden tells her of his thoughts and then says; _'The world shall burn in golden flames, and I Aditya god of the sun and king of the phoenixes shall be the one to destroy it.' _(Yes Aditya is a male name, it means the sun. All god/goddesses in this story have to change their name to something that means whatever they are the god/goddess of.) Kamaria then tells him that he's acting like and 18 year old instead of his real age. (Jaden looks 18.)Then asks why If Jaden likes killing humans so much why he hadn't killed Kayla. Jaden then states that Kayla is only his source of information about the planet earth. Jaden then says _'If you weren't my sister I'd kill you, even though god can't kill goddesses and vice versa… I'd find away' _Kamaria then replies to this by saying _'Aditya, do you know why I was kicked out of the golden land of the gods? Because I discovered that way… I would have destroyed all of them too, if I hadn't been discovered a moment to early.' _The gods and goddesses are not allowed to leave their world expect when kicked out or given special permission. Jaden asked for special person because he wanted to with his sister, but was really leaving so that he could destroy earth. He only has another month before he must go back to the land of the gods and goddesses.

Jaden does have romantic feelings for Kayla. So, he could save earth on her behalf… (In case you haven't noticed Jaden is good at lying…)

-Kirin


	22. Ryou

_ Ryou._ I thought. He was an angel compared to what I've done. I've met up with him for the past week, he's told me all about his life and past. Yet, I still find him to be a very mysterious young man. Like he's keeping something from me, but he doesn't know it yet. I've even told him about myself, yet he stays and talks to me. He seems to understand my motives, dreams, and fears. I don't know what to do anymore, but I'll figure out something. I wasn't released from my weaker self without a specific reason. All of the worry and buried hate created me from the wisps of shadows that gathered around me from the evil spirit that was embodied in my very soul.

The longer that I was free of her, the weaker she becomes and the stronger I get. The stronger I get, the harder I get to destroy, and the harder it gets for me to get destroyed. I can do whatever the hell I want. _'I will break free Kurayami. And you will pay for what you've done!' _ Mou hitori no boku was weak.

'I'd like to see ya try.' I chuckled. 'There is really nothing you can do.'

"Hey Kura! You here?" I heard Ryou's voice ring in the darkness. I ran silently through the shadows until I saw the familiar face of his.

"Ryou! Shh! You know what could happen if someone heard you." I hissed. I glared at him, but the innocence that shone in his eyes overpowered my anger. And it caused my other self to sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I had to find you." His brown hair was messy and dirty. He looked out of breath.

"Why?"

"There are hunters coming into these woods, apparently someone saw a huge animal killing a herd of deer without effort. And animal control officials are going to try to contain it. Which means you." He looked at me with much concern.

I laughed quietly, "They won't get to me. I am way too powerful for them. They will not stand in my way if they have any sense."

"Kura, this is serious!"

I turned away from my companion, "Do you have doubt in my power?"

"Well no, I'm just worried, that's all." He was quiet.

I sighed and turned back to him. My dark violet eyes showed the permanent anger and malice. But I allowed those emotions to slip away to show compassion and a care free soul. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself."

He shifted his weight to one foot and back again. He was a bit uncertain, but he seemed to understand completely.

"Thank you." I whispered. My long black hair shone in the moonlight, becoming a strange color.

"No problem." He grinned.

'_I WILL BREAK FREE!' _Alex shouted and a bright light enveloped me.

"No! Stop!" I shouted. She was getting stronger. I couldn't control my actions and the voice that came out of my mouth was not my own.

ALEX POV

I broke free of my soul prison, the boy that stood close to me backed up a considerable distance to give room. Evil and pure energies were clashing. It seemed the closer I got to Ryou, the more stronger I got. I got strong enough to break free, even thought it took much effort to keep my other self under control.

"Ryou." I cringed.

"Yeah?" He was in awe.

"You can save me, the one you know was created by my hatred and fear. Destroy it before it's too late!" I cried out. But then my darker counterpart took control once again, and I was locked away in my soul prison.

'Please Ryou. I can sense the power within you; you can save me from myself. I know you can.' I whispered.

KURAYAMI'S POV

I chuckled in dark amusement, "Seems like Mou hitori no boku has gotten through this time."

"You're an evil part of yourself?" Ryou asked me, he was really confused. But then the confusion melted away. He seemed to know what he got himself into. And I wouldn't blame him if he left right now.

"Seems like you've figured it out. I've told you a lot about myself, but not all." I glanced into Ryou's strange colored eyes.

He stiffened, "Well, talking to your good side was kind of a tip off." He flinched away from me slightly.

"There's no need for you to be afraid of me." I pointed out.

He was looking at me warily, "Can I trust you?" He asked.

"That's one thing that you can trust." I whispered and looked away.

"I need to know all I can from you." His voice was stronger now. He stepped in front of me, and I smirked.

"Very well. " I faced in the direction of the clearing. "Come with me."

"Okay. But I expect to figure things out." Ryou said.

RYOU POV

_Maybe this is what the angel told me in my dream. I was destined for something, and maybe that's freeing Alex from the prison that Kurayami created for her. I knew there was something off about her when I met her, but I never knew that she was this crazy. There is insanity swimming around in her violet eyes, along with the rage and betrayal that she ensued on everyone around her._ I watched her stride along with impossible grace.

She looked back to me, "Are you gonna hurry up or what?" A sneer was placed on her face.

"Yeah." I whispered, and I continued to follow Kura through the dark underbrush of the dense forest.

"You'll soon know why I had to lock away my weak half. There is a very good reason. Mostly because of all of her hate building up. Mostly at herself." I heard her snicker. "But after experiencing her memories, I couldn't understand why."

"Are you trying to sound sadistic?" I raised an eyebrow and we slowed to a stop.

"What gave you that idea?" she frowned. And she shrugged and we trekked on. I started to sense something, like something was watching us.

'What are you doing Alex?' I heard a snarl coming from something in front of us. I knew Kura could see it, but my eyesight was too weak to know what was there.

"Daniel, out of my way." Kura retaliated. Her arms shook a bit and her long black hair quivered along.

'No.' I saw the seven foot tall black wolf stalk out into the moonlight. Black shadows surrounded Kura, and her form was replaced with a noticeably taller wolf, her fur was black with violet streaks. She snarled loudly.

'You have no idea what you're messing with.' She chuckled.

'Bring it on.' Daniel's voice was savage. They circled each other and Kura lunged at Daniel's throat. He managed to dodge in time. 'Let Alex go!'

'Never!' she grinned in a way that it looked like a snarl. Well she was a wolf. She crouched down and sprung onto Daniel. Scratching the ever living crap outa him. Then she decided she was bored and bit down on the back of Daniel's neck. I saw his green eyes widen and the light in them start to dim.

'What did you do to me?' He cringed and fell to the ground.

'The poison of darkness I introduced into your system should kill you within the next few minutes.' Her voice was indifferent.

'No…I…won't…go….until…Alex is back.' He was breathing with ragged breaths. His almost glowing green eyes locked onto mine. 'You, save Alex. No matter what it takes.' He drew in one more breath and his chest grew still and the only living ones here were Kura and I.

'This is what happens when you interfere. And you have paid with your life.' She transformed back into her human form. "Come now, we have not much time." She started to glide through the forest again and I barley was able to keep up.

_How in the hell will I be able to stop Kura and save Alex?_

Haha…I have succeeded in killing off one of my characters. But he will come back, maybe. If I'm nice. Don't you just love my chapters?


	23. Goddess of time: Kali

Jaden's eyes glowed a dark navy blue… so dark they matched Kamaria's. He held the tip of his sword to Kayla's chest, whom was sleeping. He wanted to kill her, but seeing how peaceful she was he couldn't.

"Jaden you must kill her now! She's not a full goddess yet and is still vulnerable."Kamaria said entering the room.

Jaden hesitated. "You're falling for her aren't you Jaden?" Kamaria asked

"As if I would ever fall in love with her… I'm just enjoying the moment. This is going to be the most memorable out of the trillions of people that I've killed."

"Well hurry up, she going to wake up soon." When Kamaria spoke her English accent was gone, as was Jaden's.

Jaden pressed the sword harder and silver blood of the half gods/goddess. Her eyes fluttered and in less than a second Kamaria disappeared and Jaden's sword dissolved. Jaden's eyes turned grey again and he knelt beside Kayla and grabbed her one hand. Kayla then sat up noticing Jaden for the first time.

"Kayla you're awake!" Jaden said in the English accent Kayla loved

Kayla noticed her chest was covered in blood but there was no wound.

"What happened?" She asked with a slight yawn.

"Some man tried to kill you in your sleep, Kamaria's taking care of him right now."

"Hmm…"

"Why don't we take a walk, I'll wait outside while you get changed…"

Kayla nodded and Jaden went outside.

**xXx**

Kayla and Jaden were sitting on the beach. Kayla seemed to notice that Jaden was lost in his thoughts.

'_You should have killed her when you had the chance. But no… you had to fall in love with the girl. You're weak.' Jaden's evil mind argued with himself._

'_I'm not in love with her…'he protested with himself_

'_Then why didn't you kill her?'_

_Jaden thought for a moment. _"Maybe I am in love with her after all…" He said out loud

"In love with who?" Kayla asked moving closer.

"Um… well…"

Kayla continued to move closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"Kaitlin, before you kiss me I want to tell you something…" Jaden said Kayla hated how he used her full name but listened anyway. "I-I HATE YOU, AND I ALWAYS WILL… I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He said it quickly to get it over with and just as fast he disappeared leaving Kayla only crying.

_It's to save her, every time you get around her you want to kill her, but it would kill you to see her dead. _He thought

**xXx**

Kayla had once told her best friend Christian that she was in love, but was sure that he didn't like her. Kayla was right, Jaden just told her that he hated and disappeared. Jaden was in love with a girl that Kayla could only envy.

**xXx**

Jaden's eyes turned to their navy blue color. And he screamed "I can't take acting like a good person anymore! I need to destroy earth and return to the land of the gods before I develop any more feelings for that girl! Once she becomes a complete goddess I might have to kill myself by destroying the sun!" He yelled turned in to a flaming Phoenix.

A large white dragon appeared before him. "Little brother, you finally admit your feelings for that girl."

"Are you forgetting that I'm engaged?" Adytia said

Kamaria said "Anyway, I won't let you destroy the sun; if you do you'll take the moon and everything else

Jaden turned back to his human form and glared at her. Kamaria did the same. "Why don't we go kill some mortals, I know that makes you feel better."Kamaria said

Jaden nodded. "Adytia, you need to kill Kayla before you go crazy and your time away from the land of gods runs out. Even now I can tell Nadia would tell you that it's you destiny to kill her."

"She'll be gone by the end of the week." He promised

**xXx**

Kayla decided to check up on _Alex _(Kurayami). Kayla noticed she was talking to somebody… apparently named Ryou. _He must be the chosen one, the one who can save Alex. Maybe I should go talk to him._

**xXx**

Ryou and Kayla were standing in the middle of the woods, everything around us frozen in time. Even the wind had ceased, causing trees to stand still in a swaying motion.

"Hello Ryou." The girl said calmly

"Who are you, and how do you know my name."

"I'm the _goddess _of time, you can call me Kali. I've been watching you lately, a friend of mine- Nadia the goddess of faith and destiny- told me that a young boy could save the true Kurayami. I believe that boy is you."

"Ok first of all, you said _goddess _wouldn't that make you a girl?" He asked

"I am a girl…" she sighed

"Well with that voice and all… and you're covering your entire body with that cloak. Then again I guess that would explain the girl's name."

_You think? _"Yes, Al-Kurayami thinks I'm dead… if you describe me to her and she finds out that I'm alive, bad things will happen."

"Ok, how do you know Kurayami?"

"Let's just say we were once very good friends. Ryou I live in a world called Chrysalis… come see me there and I'll tell you things that Kurayami didn't tell you about our past. She's not the person you think she is."

"How do I get to another universe?"

Eilian handed him a small button. "When you want to see me press the button and you'll appear wherever I am. It will only work for you, and can only carry one person with it. You can also only use it once, so use it wisely. You mustn't tell anyone where you were or where you're going. Something tells me it would be wise for you to come… the button will disappear within a month so be careful."

She then un-froze time and returned to Chrysalis.

**xXx**

Later Kayla decided to look at earth's future. _That's odd… earth has no future. _Kayla tried to teleport to earth but ended up in a black hole. _Earth's gone! I'm a full fledged goddess so maybe I can go to the land of the gods._

**xXx**

Kayla stared at the seven thrones sitting in half circle. In the center throne- the biggest one, which is black- was what looked like an 18 year old boy. He was dressed in all black, he had pale skin and black hair, and his eyes were red.

"Hello Kali, welcome to the golden land of the goddess and gods. I'm Aeron the god of death, and the one in charge of all the gods and goddess."

"Um… hello. So anyway are you aware that earth's been destroyed?" Kali asked

"Well it sure took him long enough…" Aeron muttered

"What do you mean?"

"Human's are pointless, so I asked Adytia to destroy the earth; he's been down there since the renaissance! Don't worry though, your sister and her friend managed to escape to another universe…."

"Who's _Adytia?" _

"God of the sun… Kamaria's brother. We had a deal if he destroyed earth then my _wife _Kamaria could come home."

"You're married to Kamaria?"

"Yes, and Nadia is married to the god of the sky Cælius. Adytia is engaged to the goddess of emotions- more so love- Félicité. So I guess that puts you with the god of war Agro."

"Great…" I muttered

He laughed "Argo's not that bad you know. Anyway why don't you go talk to Adytia… and I mean talk, he doesn't let people see him… in fact I've only seen him once and that was before he went to earth."

Kali started to walk out. "Oh wait, one more thing every god/goddess has their own color. Mine is black, Nadia's green, Argo's red, Félicité's pink, Cælius is blue, Kamaria's white, Adytia's yellow, and you're purple. You'll be living in the purple mansion next to Adytia's."

"Also," He continued "Every god and goddess is roughly 20ft tall, plus we all have an animal form. Yours for example is a wolf, but instead of being 7ft tall you'll be 22ft tall. Anyone who looks upon a god and goddess in their true form (Besides a god/ goddess obviously.) will burn to ash. Oh, and if you think dying alone is bad try living with a she-devil like Kamaria for all eternity."

At that moment Kamaria burst into the room. "What did you just call me?"

"N-nothing honey…" Aeron said softly

While the two of them argued Kali left the room growing to her full size of 20ft.

**xXx**

Kali knocked on Adytia's door.

"What?" he asked

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"No… Now go away."

"Please?" She asked sweetly

"Go away…"

"I'm not leaving until you come out."

"I'll meet you in the meadow two miles behind my house tomorrow."

"Fine…" Kali said

**xXx**

Kali sat in the meadow for hours, but Adytia never came. She looked at the golden grass and trees. She finally got up and left.

The next day she decided to shoot some arrows. It's been awhile since Kali's done archery, so she was a little rusty.

She laced a golden arrow on to her golden bow and aimed for the target. Just as she was about to shoot she felt someone adjust her arms. She looked to see who it was but nobody was there.

"Sorry, you weren't holding your bow properly?" A voice said

"Who's there?" Kali asked

"Adytia, god of the sun."

"So now you decided to show up! I waited for hours yesterday and you never came!"

"I guess I just lost track of time, but I bet you wouldn't know what that's like being the goddess of time and all. Besides you've already seen me, why all the sudden so interested. I'm a bad person that's tried to kill you several times already."

"What's your birth name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know!"

Suddenly Adytia appeared in front of Kali.

"I was once known as Jaden."

"Jaden… you destroyed earth?"

"Yes… and it was the best thing that I've ever done."

"You were the one who saved me from-"

"Who do you think shot the arrow Kali?" he said cutting her off.

"Y-you…"

"Yes, and now that you know my secrets… you'll be sleeping for the next, oh century or so."

He put his hand on her forehead and she fell to the golden grass.

**xXx**

2 years later,

"Adytia have you seen Kali lately?" Aeron asked

"Yes… she been sleeping and won't wake up for 98 more years." Adytia said

"Adytia! Go wake her up right now!" Aeron commanded

"Ugh fine…"

**xXx**

Kali's eyes opened and she saw Aeron looking at her. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked yawning

"About two years…" Aeron said

"Two years?"

"So Kali you're the next one who has destroy the earth."

"Y-you want me to destroy the earth?"

"Yes, you're the only one who hasn't done so yet…"

"Even Nadia?"

"Yes, she too had her turn."

"I want you to look back in time and watch the different ways we destroyed the earth, and come up with your own unique way of doing it. Start with me and end with Adytia. You'll have about a millennium before earth reforms again, so you don't have to worry about it right now."

**xXx**

_Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about Ryou! _Kali thought

She quickly changed into a sleeveless purple dress with long sleeves that came to a point on the back of her hand.

**xXx**

"Ryou, it's me Kali. We're in Chrysalis, I'm sorry if you tried to find me but I've been in a coma for the last two years."

He looked confused.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to explain that right now. Anyway I'm going to show you my past."

Kali teleported them to an all too familiar scene. "7 years ago, on my 16th birthday (Dec. 31), Alex and I were leaving a new years eve party when we found a wolf. We followed the wolf into a clearing, and the two of us turned into wolves. We tried to live human lives with our wolf lives but it didn't work out very well, so we ran away. Things didn't stay good for very long though… we soon found out about vampires trying to kill us. I soon found a vampire named Christian, and we ran away together."

The image changed to Kayla reading a letter in her mom's room.

"I tried to avoid the fight but it didn't go well, so I destroyed all of the vampires. On my journey with Christian I had found an older wolf clearing. After our battle with the vampires I liked to spend my time there… in my mom's old room. One day when I was there I found a letter from a girl named Kamaria. The letter spoke of a quest."

The imaged changed to Kayla's quest.

"I accepted and that's when my life became my own personal hell. I was gone for five years, and in that time I was replaced as a leader of our tribe. Alex got depressed because I was gone, and the only thing keeping her from committing suicide was her boyfriend Danny who was the leader that replaced me. After I returned they go engaged, so I took Alex out for her bachelorette party."

The image changed to their scene in England.

"A monster attacked us in England, so I tried to protect Alex. She got mad at me and challenged me to a duel. She reopened one of my wounds and I was convinced that she was trying to kill me. I ran away once again, and killed a dictator claiming an island under my command. Later I tried to get revenge on Alex by attempting to kill her… but I felt guilty and let her go. Later we teamed up and defeated some humans trying to kill us. Shortly after Alex got married. I left her and Danny and went to my island."

The image changed to Kayla training with Kamaria.

"One week every month I would train with Kamaria. She had a person that worked for her spend time with me as one of my guards, soon I fell in love with the guard his name was Jaden. One Day Kamaria decided that Alex was in my way, so we faked my death. Kamaria made a copy of my body and transferred her mind into it."

The image changed to Kamaria and Alex fighting.

"Once Alex 'defeated' her, she transferred her mind back into her own body. From that point on, I had to hide in the shadows of earth After I left Alex got possessed by an evil spirit when Kamaria tried to convince her that I wasn't a real person, and that she had made Kayla's body and put her mind into it. Later, Christian and I rebuilt Chrysalis where Kamaria and Jaden once lived. Then Nadia the goddess of destiny gave me power to save Alex. But it didn't work… I then realized that you were the one who could save her. Lastly, I became the goddess of time."

We went back to their new world. "Ryou you mustn't tell Kurayami any of this. Oh, and if you try to find me you'll die… nobody but a god or goddess can go to where I live. Also don't tell her about Chrysalis, I wouldn't want to see it destroyed."

With that Kali returned home.

* * *

Based off the songs:

Hurricane- 30 seconds to mars

Impossible- Anberlin


	24. Alex

ALEX POV

I sat in the shadowy darkness, my knees scrunched up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. Tears were flowing from my eyes as my memory played the torturing moments of Danny's death. _'No…I…won't…go….until…Alex is back.' He was breathing with ragged breaths. His jade green eyes locked onto Ryou's. 'You, save Alex. No matter what it takes.' He drew in one more breath and his chest grew still._

"I feel completely devastated, but for some odd reason. I feel the sorrow I would have if a friend passed on. Maybe…Danny and I weren't meant to be." I murmured. My lonely prison in the corner of my mind was dank and cold. I closed my eyes and lived out the past seven or so years in my mind; watching every event as it twisted and turned. The ups and downs of my life. I smiled during the happy events and shed a few tears during the sad. This gave me moments of freedom, because if there is one thing that Kurayami didn't take from me, it was my memories. They gave me hope, and strength.

_Oh stop your sniveling. You're lucky that I didn't send you to be devoured by the shadows. _My dark half's cold voice echoed throughout.

"Just wait, I'll be free, and I make up for all of the wrongs that I have committed. I looked over my past and saw what a baby I've been. I was weak, but seeing them with a close-up gives shows me what I looked like from the outside." I growled.

_Too late my friend. You've already created me out of your anger and sadness. There is nothing that can stop me now. _Kurayami chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that." I smirked.

_You wouldn't be laughing if you only knew what was in store for you._

"But I am not laughing, I'm only thinking of my victory over you once it's over." I retaliated.

_There will be no victory for you, but I, on the other hand, will be jumping for joy once I have given what's left of you to the Shadows to feast on. Only to give me more strength._

"Just shut up." I growled. I buried my head in my knees.

_Nope, I don't think I will. _ Kurayami chuckled.

"Just kill me now." I whispered.

RYOU POV

The darkness around us was starting to lighten up, I knew that day was coming. But one thing I wasn't sure on was if I could _save_ Alex or not. Kura would most likely kill me before I got the chance. But, who knows even if I was going to live through now. I watched as Kura's stride broke, and I knew we were getting close.

"This is where it all began." I heard her whisper. "Where I have made the worst mistakes of my entire life…"

I walked to her side; careful not to cringe from the evil I could now feel pulsating from her. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She turned to meet my gaze; all I saw was emptiness and nothing else. "I'm fine." She answered automatically. Then she turned back to the forest in front of us, "They'll be able to smell us now, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

I gazed into the lighting area, and then I knew what I had to do, "Yes. I'm sure."

She gave me one hard look and led me into the strange forest, I looked around for evidence of other wolves that might live here, scraps of fur or enormous paw prints, but I saw nothing.

"Don't bother, we wolves move so lightly and quick, there is never any evidence that we pass by. We could kill many people and it would show nothing." Kura chuckled, a slight breeze lifted her midnight black hair.

"I…" I was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Hurry, we must not waste any time." She took my hand and we ran, it was effortless for her, even so for me. And that was strange. I felt a charge in the atmosphere as we entered a clearing. It was a beautiful place, something no one could ever forget if they did. I saw curious glances from other wolves as we crossed the clearing. A sandy one even came up to address Kura, but her response was so low and quick, I didn't catch a word.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"I have kept records of my life, you will be able to read them." She was cold.

"Okay…"

She took me into a large room, and I saw the stacks of books, hard leather bindings and thick volumes. "All are in this room, your challenge is to find them. I'll come back once in a while, If you find one, go ahead and read, everything will be in those books." And with those words, she left the room in a blinding speed, the door closing lightly.

I sighed; "Well, time to get to work."

Sorry about this chapter being so short, I couldn't think of anything to write.


	25. Flashbacks

Two years ago Kamaria had mysteriously disappeared. Ever since then Jaden and Kayla had been looking for her. They searched Earth, Catropolis, even the land of the wolves, Ookami -where Alex is- inside and out but they had no luck in finding her.

FLASHBACK

Kayla -who was wearing her cloak and mask- was pinning Kurayami to a tree by her neck.

"Where is she?" Kayla growled but because of her mask her voice sounded much like a man's.

"Who?" Kurayami asked glaring at Kayla

"Kamaria… she has ankle length blonde hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and wears a long sleeved white dress." Kayla said

"Oh you mean the one that pretended to be Alex's sister, and formed me from Alex's hatred."

"She didn't pretend." Kayla said quietly but apparently not quietly enough

"What do you mean?" Kurayami asked

"Alex was constantly in the way of Kayla's training, so Kamaria decided to make a-look-alike Kayla body and transfer her soul into it. I'm pretty sure you know what happened next. Then Kamaria didn't want Kayla to feel sorry for Alex so she lied Alex about Kayla." Kayla said

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know this because I'm a universal stalker. I happened to be stalking Kamaria when she disappeared." Kayla lied releasing Kurayami and walking away.

That's when Jaden returned.

"Anything?" Kayla asked

Jaden shook his head.

"You know she's your sister shouldn't you know where she is." Kayla said annoyed

The then left Ookami and went to Chrysalis.

END OF FLASHBACK

For the past three months they had been searching Chrysalis.

They had just come across the castle otherwise known as the palace of dark dreams.

"I doubt she's here," Jaden said "She hates this place."

"It's still worth a try right?" Kayla asked. Plus she had secretly wanted to see the inside of the castle, when they were here before Kamaria said that she was forbidden to go within ten miles of the place.

"I guess…" Jaden said and together they walked up to the castle and pushed the large doors open.

They entered a large room with two staircases in the middle leading up to a balcony with hallways on either side of it. Hanging above the center of the room was a huge glass chandelier. On the right side of the large room was a Ballroom and to the left was a dining room.

"Ok, Kayla you go check in the dungeon and I'm going to go check in her bedroom... Provided I can get into it."

"Wait, why do I have to go to the dungeon?" Kayla asked

"Because I said to…" Jaden said annoyed

He walked up to the painting in between the staircases-it was of a young girl about the age of five with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, cutting through the picture were four large claw marks- and pushed it aside revealing a hidden door way. Jaden opened the door and behind it was a set of stairs leading under the castle.

"Just follow those stairs and eventually you'll end up in the dungeon." Jaden said before heading up the staircase on the right and turning into the hallway.

"Thanks…" Kayla muttered to herself

**xXx**

Jaden looked all over Kamaria's bedroom; the only thing he found was her old journal. He opened it up and began reading it.

**xXx**

Kayla stopped at the first cell she came across and entered it.

Inside there were two chains with shingles attached to them hanging from the wall and two on the floor. The shingles on the chains were bloodied as was the floor. There was also torn pieces of dirty white cloth on the floor.

Carved into the walls were tally marks. Kayla counted them all, in total there were 730.

_Wow, whoever was held in here was in here for two years. I wonder who it was? Hmmm I wonder if Jaden knows… Maybe I should go ask him. _

Kayla left the dungeon to find Jaden.

**xXx**

Upon entering several rooms Kayla finally found Jaden sitting on a big pink bed reading a journal.

Kayla tried to read over Jaden's shoulder but the page was filled with weird symbols that Kayla had never seen before.

"Can you read that, Jaden?" Kayla asked

"Yeah… it's a little hard though because I haven't read this form of writing in a long time."

Jaden flipped towards the end of the book, and Kayla saw that the passage was written in English. It read:

_Dear journal,  
Master Gamma is teaching me this language called _English, _I hear they speak it on a planet called _Earth. _I hope I get to visit this planet one day and help the people there. _

_Jaden's been taking in interest in to art, I guess I can understand it seeing as how there's not much to do in this place. Oh! How could I forget today's Jaden's 6__th__ birthday. Not to mention my 16__th__ birthday was last month… _

_Training is going well (so far anyway…) soon I'll reclaim my world and Jaden will be a prince._

_Till then,_

_Your Princess Arabella _

"Arabella… isn't that Kamaria's real name or something?" Kayla asked

"Yeah, she changed it when she went mentally insane…" Jaden said putting the book down

"Kamaria was mentally insane?"

"Did you ever see her kill anyone before, Kayla?" Jaden asked

"No," Kayla said "Why?"

"It's hard to explain. I guess you'd have to know her really well to understand, but then again I don't know all that much about her."

"But she's you're sister, how can you not know anything about her?"

"We are ten years apart in age. Plus my parents were killed a week after I was born so most of my "Life" was spent watching her train." Jaden said

"I always wanted to know more about her;" Kayla said "she's so mysterious."

FLASHBACK

Kayla ran into the golden field, when she got there she saw Kamaria leaning up against a golden tree with her arms crossed. Kamaria had a very annoyed expression on her face.

"You're late." Kamaria said

"I'd say I lost track of time but I guess that's not an option." Kayla said

"Look it's this simple if you want me to train you, you have to be here on time." Kamaria said "Anyway, today's lesson is on _skill, precision, and strength._"

Kamaria picked a golden apple from the golden tree.

"Skill…" She said turning the apple to glass. "If you want to learn techniques to need to have incredible skill."

Kamaria threw the glass apple up in to the air.

"Precision…" She said catching the glass apple so that only her long nails were touching it. "If you want to master mistakes you must be very precise. In the world of magic there is no room for mistakes."

"Strength…" Kamaria said crushing the glass apple using only her nails. "Should you're magic not work, you'll need to be able to fight using pure strength."

As soon as Kamaria finished what she was saying she fell to her knees clutching her right arm with her left hand.

"Kamaria, are you okay?" Kayla asked kneeling in front of her

"I'm f-fine…" Kamaria chocked slowly standing to her feet.

That was the last time Kayla saw Kamaria, from that day on she always wondered what was wrong with Kamaria's arm.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The only way to truly know, about Kamaria is to go back in time and watch." Jaden said

"I can make that happen." Kayla said smiling.

**xXx**

(A/N: This is going to be told like a story not as if Jaden and Kayla were watching it happen… just remember they are. _Italics _will represent me narrating the story to make it move faster.)

**xXx**

In a world called Chrysalis, a princess was born into the royal kingdom. Her name was Arabella. She was born human just like anyone one else in Chrysalis, but it wasn't like that for long.

Just moments after she was born, the royal magician snatched her away from her mother. He ran from the room with Arabella in his arms. Once he was far enough away, he cast a curse on her. From this day forward she would be part dragon.

The palace guards came running into the hallway. They bounded him with chains and hauled him off into the dungeon. However he escaped, and was never found. Some say he committed suicide others think he's living in hiding. The point is, that he was never found.

The king was afraid of people finding out about his daughter so she was kept in the castle, and was never outside. For five years Arabella live like this however you can't keep a living being inside forvever.

**xXx**

5 years later,

All started well, the moon was full and shining brightly in the sky and thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky, and rain poured like it was never going to rain again. Arabella stood in the tallest tower looking out the window at the moon.

Some clouds moved away from the moon. Arabella now had a full view of it.

The bad thing was… the moon triggered her curse.

Arabella's eyes began to glow blue, the pupils in her eyes turned into slits and she transformed into a dragon. She wrapped her body along the tower but it was too much and the tower fell to ground.

Some guards came running outside-weapons ready- to see what the noise was. All they found was Arabella-as a human- unconscious on the ground.

They picked her up and carried her inside.

**xXx**

When Arabella woke the next day she was in her bed. No matter how hard she tried to remember the last night everything was foggy.

Her mother walked into the room and said "You're father has decided to let you go outside, but only for an hour a day."

Arabella jumped out of bed and went running outside.

By the time she was down in the village her white night gown was brown with mud and ripped all over.

Then it began to rain down on her and she looked up at the sky crying.

"Why are you crying?" A young boy Arabella's age asked

"Rain normally stands for death. It makes me sad to think of others pain." Arabella said

"We'll when a person dies they'll go to the afterlife and live happily ever after." He said

"We won't know that for sure until we die." Arabella said

"True," He agreed "So may I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Arabella and who are you?" because her father was ashamed of her, nobody knew of her existence. This made Arabella rather happy.

"Nice to meet you Arabella, I'm Marko." He said "So Arabella, who are you parents?"

"P-parents…?" Arabella stuttered "I-I don't have any…"

"Oh, that's ok. I'm all alone to, but now we have each other."

**xXx**

_For the next 2 years Arabella and Marko were best friends. Arabella also enjoyed helping people do their work in the village. Arabella always wished for more than an hour to be outside… but an hour was better than nothing. People did eventually find out about Arabella being the princess and began to treat her differently. _

**xXx**

Arabella had been walking around the village when she noticed someone struggling with their baby. Arabella ran up to the woman to help her.

"Let me help you with that ma'am." Arabella said

"But princess we're to be helping you not the other way around." She said

"Please?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"If you don't let me help you, I'm going to cry. You wouldn't want to make you're princess cry would you?" She asked innocently

"Oh, all right." The woman said giving in

"Thank you." Arabella said taking the woman's baby.

"Just tell me where you live so I can meet you there." Arabella said

The woman pointed in the direction of the house and Arabella took the baby there.

"You have such a lovely house." Arabella said admiring the small cozy one room house.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the royal palace."

"I'd live here over there any day. Believe being a princess is the worst."

**xXx**

1 year later,

Arabella was running behind on helping people so she decided to use her powers.

Without turning into a complete dragon Arabella decided to use her wings to fly. Unfortunately her father saw her from the castle window.

After Arabella was finished with her work she and Marko decided to go sit on a hill and talk.

"Arabella,"

"Yeah…" Arabella said playing with grass

"I bet you'd look prettier if you grew out your hair."

Arabella put her hands to her shoulder length blonde hair. "There are two problems with that, one I hate long hair and two I don't need to look any more un-human than I already do." Arabella said looking away

"Un-human how?" He asked

"Let's just say people think I'm an angel that fell from the sky, beautiful beyond all reason… I hate it so much. I hate being a princess… and most of all, I hate being a _dragon." _

Before Marko could even ask about Arabella being a dragon several guards came.

"Princess Arabella, you're under arrest for using your dragon powers." One said

"Don't even think of running away." Said another

Arabella stood up and held out her hands.

"You're not even going to argue?" The first one asked

"No," Arabella said "I'm sure father has a good reason… and if he wants me in prison then so be it."

Arabella was led back to the castle in chains.

When they arrived at the castle Arabella was taken down to the dungeon and her arms and legs were chained to the wall.

**xXx**

_Two years passed and Arabella was locked in the dungeon with little food and water. occasionally her mother would come and visit her. On the day before her tenth birthday Arabella was released from her prison. Arabella celebrated her tenth birthday and 2 months later her mother-the queen- told her that she would soon have a baby brother._

_**xXx**_

A month later Arabella's baby brother was born.

"What do you think of the name Jaden?" The queen asked Arabella

"I love it." She replied

"Then he shall be Prince Jaden." Her mother said looking at Jaden

Arabella smiled.

**xXx**

2 weeks later,

Arabella had been sound asleep when her maid ran into her bedroom with Jaden. Arabella sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She noticed the maid had a look of panic on her face."

"Princess, you have to escape your kingdom is under attack. Both your parents are dead."

She handed Jaden to Arabella, and moments later two soldiers came running into the room and cut the maids head off.

Her body fell to the floor and blood spilled everywhere.

Arabella screamed just as one of the soldiers said "That's the princess! She mustn't escape, GET HER NOW!"

Soldiers came charging at Arabella. Arabella grabbed her cloak and jumped out the window of her bedroom. Arabella landed with a _thud_ and rolled down the hill. Once she stopped rolling she got up and ran as fast as she could.

She didn't make it very far when she noticed the soldiers chasing her… on horses! She didn't have very much time to think so she transformed into a dragon and flew away.

The soldiers shot arrows at Arabella, but she dodged them all being careful to protect Jaden.

**xXx**

After flying for two days Arabella collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

**xXx**

Jaden looked over at Kayla who had fallen asleep some time ago.

"I guess we don't need to know the rest. From this point on I can fill her in." Jaden said to himself

He bent over and picked Kayla up and carried her to the castle.

**xXx**

Meanwhile,

Aeron grew annoyed quickly as their council meeting went on.

"I think emotions are more important than you destiny stuff!" Félcité yelled

Nadia stood up and walked towards Félcité. "Without destiny there would be no emotions." Nadia pointed out.

Félcité's pink eyes burned with rage. She was the goddess of emotions and beauty, what could Nadia this ugly green haired girl know about anything.

Finally both of the girls left the room. Argo got up and went after Félcité to calm her down and Cælius went to see Nadia.

_Kamaria finally disappeared and I get stuck with this. Why did I ever have that bet with that she devil? She's ten years older than me… we shouldn't even be married. _Aeron thought to himself

He had secretly been hoping that Kamaria had died, but he hadn't felt anything.

_If Matt killed her, he would have made sure to cover it up._

Matt his brother was the heir to the throne in _Cordilius, _the world Aeron, Cælius, and Félcité were from. However their older siblings got the thrones.

Matt got the kingdom of darkness, Desiree got the weather kingdom, and Rose got the love kingdom.

Aeron, Cælius, and Félcité never talked to their siblings. Aeron however knew that Matt had chosen the path of darkness and was no longer the prince of Shadows. In fact he killed Kamaria's parents.

**xXx**

"Jaden we have to use it." Kayla said. She had been trying to persuade Jaden into using a tracking spell to find Kamaria.

"It's too risky, the spell has yet to be perfected… anything could happen."

"What if means finding Kamaria?" Kayla asked "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Ok," Jaden said giving in "I use the spell; just don't be mad when something goes wrong."

* * *

I'm sorry for this chapter so late. My laptop has been having major virus issues... but it's all good now. Plus not to mention the fact that I've rewritten the chapter 4 or 5 times now. Reading some of my previous chapters i realized that they were lacking in detail, I tried to that and make it longer... and i ended up with a 3000+ word story. Matt, Desiree, and Rose are from a story that I write on fanfic account called _Adventures in Cordilius. _However I have the trilogy planned out just not typed.

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
